Sonic One Shots
by merlinfrostG
Summary: Just a collection of one shots I come up with when bored or you can send in requests. All you can imagine can be found here! Whump, hurt/comfort, bad quill days, nightmares, sickness, friendship, Seizures, injuries and so much more! No Slash or romance, sorry everyone but I don't write those, will be Sonic centred and I would really like to hear all your ideas for chapters
1. Only Human

**Chapter one**

**Frost: No this isn't another story, this will just be a collection of one shots that I will write when inspired and I will also take requests, just no Slash or romance stuff, not good at those.**

**Sonic: So now the fans get to give you ideas on how to torture us?**

**Frost: Yep, and I can't wait to see what they come up with**

**Shadow: God help us all!**

**Frost: Oh do shut up. So yeah, this will also sometimes give you all something to read while waiting for me to update my stories, now someone do the thing!**

**Tails: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Blaze: Please review, send in requests and have a nice day**

He ran, he didn't care where he was running to he just knew he had to get away from all the shouting, all the eyes that watched him day and night and most of all away from the expectations thrust upon him. Tears welled up in his emerald green eyes and he collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap. They weren't the painful sobs but the ones that appeared when you've had enough and just want all the emotional pain to go away.  
Looking up through his tears, Sonic could see he was in a forest far away from prying eyes. This knowledge calmed him slightly before the weight that he was forced to carry came crashing back down on his young frail shoulders.

He was sick of being the hero, sick of having to be perfect and show no fear. He was sick of not being able to live a normal life and most of all he was sick of the people of the world. They didn't see a poor orphaned boy who was far too young to deal with all of this. They saw a solution to their problems and an easy escape to their troubles. They all put their problems on him and expected him to solve them and if he refused then he was seen as the bad guy, the selfish, ungrateful brat who they believed had everything.  
Sonic curled up into a tight ball under a weeping willow tree and just let the silent tears fall as he grieved for a life he lost the right to long ago. He would never get to grow up as a normal child, would never know the care and warmth of a mother's love and would never be free from the people he was sworn to protect.

A bitter laugh rose from his throat at the thought of the people. He had sworn to protect them and now, now they were slowly killing him. How ironic it was. Such a crude twist of fate to have the hero broken by the ones he strived so hard to keep from harm.

"Sonic" the voice was soft and made the boy jump in fright and turn to face the one to have called his name. Standing not two meters away was Knuckles the echidna. The ruby red male stared at his friend with sad eyes. He knew that Sonic was bound to snap at some point, he just didn't think it would be this bad when it did happen.  
The child was a mess, eyes red and puffy from crying, tears still leaking from shattered emerald pools and small thin body trembling in either fear, shock or both. He approached slowly knowing that one wrong move and Sonic would bolt like a frightened deer.

"Knuckles…I didn't see you there" Sonic muttered while trying to discretely wipe his tears away. It broke Knuckle's heart to see one so young like this, to see his friend in such a state. He had known that the youngster wore a mask but to see him trying to act like he hadn't just been crying was heart breaking. He wore the mask so people wouldn't see his pain and all the suffering he was going through cause no one would care, they would think he was just an attention seeker.  
Moving carefully and slowly Knuckles pulled the still trembling body of his friend into his arms and hugged him close. He felt Sonic tense at the contact but he just gently hushed him and ran a paw through his quills.

"Shhh, it's ok. I understand, I understand" he whispered and it seemed to be just what Sonic needed to hear for he broke down completely, sobbing on his friends shoulder and clutching tightly at his chest not wanting the elder to leave him alone again.

"I tried, I really did try to save those people earlier but…but…" Sonic broke off sobbing as the memories played through his head. A burning building, screams of fear and pain. He had gone in to save them but he could only save three of the ten people before the building collapsed. The people had yelled at him saying he should have been faster because he was a hero. They said he had failed and it was just too much for him so he ran.

"I know little one, I know. Shhh, shhh, just let it out" Knuckles soothed the child who continued to cry and whimper sadly. When he felt that Sonic had calmed enough he turned his head so he was looking right into tearful emerald pools.

"Sonic, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could so don't ever think or believe what those people said, they're wrong" he said firmly making the teen nod gently in understanding.

"I'm only human" Sonic muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep in his friends arms, confident that he was safe in his friends arms and that Knuckles wouldn't leave him.  
The ruby echidna looked down at the hedgehog and gave a small sigh and continued to run his paw through the limp quills that could cut through steal. He listened to the slow deep breathing of his friend and gave a small sad smile towards the sky.

"Only human"

**Frost: So that's the first one, now I know Sonic is technically not a human but who cares, it's Fanfiction**

**Sonic: My hatred towards you grows with every story you make**

**Frost: Love ya to Sonic!**

**Knuckles: Please review and send in your requests **


	2. Bad quill day

**Chapter 2**

**Frost: Hey, this was requested by** **BlueTogi12 who is a friend of mine. She requested to have a one shot where Sonic sheds his quills (his baby ones) and grows new ones (Adult ones) but doesn't know what's going on so locks himself away in his room. This leads to Shadow coming along to find out what the problem is and the rest you'll have to read. I hope it's what you were looking or hoping for BlueTogi12 so enjoy!**

**Tails: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and send in requests**

Sonic sighed as he stared out his bedroom window and down at the people on the street. He wished he could go out there and interact with them but he also knew if he did go out they would laugh and make fun of him. For some reason unknown to him, his quills had started to fall out just little under a week ago. At first he just thought it was a few but then they all started to fall out leaving him bare and vulnerable. Without his quills he looked smaller and he felt weak and helpless, they were his main defence against a threat and now they were gone.  
When he had realized they were all falling out he'd run home and locked himself in his room refusing to come out for anything. He wouldn't even go down stairs to answer the phone when it rang, he was too ashamed of himself and afraid that someone would see and laugh before telling everyone.

As Sonic turned away from the window he gasped as a sharp pain blazed through his bare head quills making him fall to his knees and gasp for breathe. He lifted a shaking hand to his quills before the pain grew worse making him give a small cry and fall onto his stomach as it grew worse.

"W-what's happening to me?" he wondered aloud before he cried out again as the pain took hold of his body.

Shadow sighed slightly in annoyance as he walked up to Sonic's house. The faker hadn't left his room for a few days now and everyone was growing worried. For some reason that meant Shadow had to go and fix it though he didn't know why it had to be him. Grumbling quietly to himself he knocked loudly on the front door and waited for an answer only to frown when none came. Shadow's frown deepened and he clenched his teeth together and gave a small growl.

"Faker! Open this door right now!" he yelled angrily but still the door remained shut. Giving a long exasperated sigh, the ebony male opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked and headed into the house.

Sonic's house wasn't anything fancy, just a simple place where one could live happily. The furniture was quaint and the rooms small and homey. The walls were a warm cream colour and the curtains covering all windows were a dark maroon colour that helped bring out all other colours in the house. All in all, Shadow didn't mind Faker's house and was surprised he would indulge in such a simple design when he could have any type of house he wanted.

Walking around the house, Shadow frowned when he found no sign of the troublesome child that seemed to think his life's purpose was to annoy Shadow to no end. The elder was just about to leave, thinking no one was home, when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like a soft cry, followed by shuffling feet from upstairs.  
Shadow paused in his steps and waited until the noise came again, a small pain filled cry that was soon followed by a whimper. Fear flashed through Shadow as thoughts of the child being attacked filled his mind sending him running full pelt up the stairs and towards the boy's room. He only just managed to compose himself before opening the door.

Sonic's room was dark with only a small bedside lamp lighting the room, maroon curtains drawn shut and cutting off any contact with the outside world. But what drew Shadow's attention was the small form curled up in a corner, hands draped over the figures head and knees drawn right up to their chest.  
At first, Shadow didn't believe it to be Sonic, the figure was far too small but then the curtains shifted in the wind sending a small stream of sunlight on the figure and Shadow felt his breath catch in his throat. It was Sonic, just with no quills.

Normally he would laugh at the other, saying scathing remarks on how he was obviously shedding his baby quills and growing his adult ones. But something wasn't right, the child look terrified, confused and helpless, in fact, if Shadow didn't know any better, he would say Sonic didn't even know what was going on with himself. The thought made him stop and think before a sad sigh passed his lips when he realized that Sonic_ didn't _know what was happening. A sudden anger filled him as he wondered why the boy's parents hadn't told him about these things so he would be scared and terrified when they did happen.

Shadow had known almost as soon as they first met that Sonic still had his baby quills. When the youngster had first spin dashed him he'd known because while it had hurt, it didn't hurt as much as Shadow thought it would have. When he was able to stand next to the child without the other attacking him he'd seen that while his quills were sharp and dangerous, they weren't as long or as strong as his own adult ones.  
Shadow knew it wouldn't be long before Sonic's adult ones grew in and he actually feared the day because he knew then the other would pack a punch. He would be able to cut through Eggman's robots with more ease and his spin dashes would hurt twice as much. Now it seemed the day had come and the poor child had no idea what was happening.

Moving slowly, as if approaching an injured animal, Shadow crouched down before the trembling boy and set a gentle hand on his bony shoulder. Sonic jumped in fright and turned to face him with startled emerald eyes before he winced in pain and curled up in both shame and agony.

"Go on and laugh" was the response Shadow got from his rival making he himself wince wondering how the other could think him so cruel as to laugh at this. Now that he was close, Shadow could see the adult quills growing in and he winced as he remembered how painful it had been for him.

"I'm not laughing Sonic" the use of his real name made Sonic look up in shock and frown in confusion while tilting his head to one side. This faded when the pain came back and raced through his head making him give a small cry and his hands to fly up to his quills.

"What's happening?" Sonic cried out in distress and Shadow felt his stone cold heart jerk slightly and before he knew it he was pulling Sonic's hands away from his head and looking him right in the eye.

"Hey it's ok, its ok, your fine. I know it hurts but it will be over soon" he cooed gently making Sonic looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's happening Shadow?" he asked sounding like a frighten child seeking comfort and answers from a parent.

"You're just shedding your baby quills. That's why they all fell out, the pain is the adult ones growing in, did you not know this?" Shadow knew it was probably stupid to ask, it was obvious Sonic didn't know any of this but he need conformation on it.

"No I didn't" Sonic admitted and looked down feeling foolish for over reacting to such a silly thing.

"Your parents didn't tell you?" Shadow pressed and frowned when the other flinched at his question making dread pool within his stomach.

"No…they didn't" was all Sonic said and Shadow knew he wasn't going to elaborate any more on the matter. While he wanted to know what had happened he also respected the others privacy, he knew what it was like to have a troubled and traumatic past and would press the matter.

They stayed silent for a while, Sonic flinching and hissing in pain every now and then and Shadow keeping a careful eye on him. Every so often he would have to pull the others hands away from his head.

"Your adult quills are much sharper than your baby ones and will be longer. It will also take you time to learn how to flex them properly, until then you need to avoid having anything near them or they might prick it accidentally" Shadow explained when Sonic gave him a questioning look.

When the day came to a close and night drew in Shadow stood to take his leave promising to come back tomorrow with some pain relief medicine and food because Sonic had refused to leave his room for five days meaning he hadn't eaten in four. He was just walking out the front door when Sonic reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"Thank you…for helping me and explaining all that…you didn't need to" Sonic mumbled while looking at the floor in interest. Shadow nodded but gave a small smile.

"Sometimes it's good to do something nice for a change and help someone out instead of hurting them" was all he said before leaving making Sonic frown slightly but shrug his shoulders. He would never understand that hedgehog no matter how hard he tried so it was best to just accept everything he said and leave him be.

**Frost: Tell me what you think and hope you liked it BlueTogi12**

**Sonic: What the hell did you do to me! **

**Shadow: I think it was great for the most part, you went bald! Hahaha**

**Sonic: Shut up you!**

**Shadow: I am never gonna let you forget this**

**Sonic: Why me?**

**Blaze: Frost would really like to hear what your requests are so please send them in**

**Silver: Please review and have a nice day **


	3. Defensive Instincts

**Chapter 3**

**Frost: This was a request by my friend Griffen The Hedgehog who asked me to write a one shot about Sonic using his quills for defence. I don't know if this is how she picture it but it's what I came up with. I hope you like it Griffen, if not let me know. Other than that, please review, send in your requests and thanks for reading**

**Blaze: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

Sonic wasn't too sure how things had led to where they were now. He and his friends had been enjoying a nice day out in the city and everything was perfect. It had been almost a week since his new adult quills had grown in and by now he had mastered how to move and flex them. His friends were shock to see the larger and deadlier looking spines adoring their friends head but Shadow and Silver just laughed and shook their heads.  
The group had just been walking through the city centre when a gang of human men dressed all in black stormed the place with guns held high. They now held both Cream and Sonic captive in their hold and were demanding money and information from the government. Cream was close to tears as one of the men sneered down at her and Sonic watched as the one holding him played with a knife right near his face.

"Please" a police officer called from the crowd that had formed, "It doesn't have to end like this, just release the girl and boy and surrender quietly. There is no need for bloodshed"

"But I think there is every bit the need" one of the men called making his gang laugh and smirk evilly at the crowd.

"We know you'll give us what we want as long as we have your precious hero here" another snapped and jerked sonic slightly who growled in annoyance, "You wouldn't dare let any harm come to him"

"Please don't hurt them, let them go!" Tails begged with tears in his eyes and Sonic felt his heart go out to his little brother.

"Shut up kid or my hand might just slip" the man holding Sonic growled and lowered the knife closer to his face making Sonic tense and lean back slightly. Tails paled and took a step back, his mouth slamming shut in fear of making the men hurt his brother and Cream.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked, sounding defeated, scared, worried and angry all at the same time. The men smiled in triumph and lowered their guns slightly making Sonic's eyes narrow.

"Better, isn't it easier to listen to your betters? What we want is $800,000 and the schematics to all of the country's military bases" one man called making many people gasp and look at each other in fear.

"How about you give us one of the hostages and we give you the money?" the same police man asked hopefully. The men seemed to think about this before nodding, shoving Cream forward and making the girl's eyes water with tears.

"Just be warned, no money and its bye bye hero" a man growled and sent a withering glare to Sonic who returned the look full force. He wanted nothing more than to spin dash these men right now. And that's when he saw they had all lowered their guns to the ground and the only reason the police hadn't moved in yet was because of the knife at his throat.  
When Sonic saw Cream safely back with his friends he smirked before elbowing the man holding him in the stomach before shoving him away. Shouts resounded all around and guns shots rang through the air as police stormed the area, apprehending three of the four men before they could reach their weapons. Things were looking great in Sonic's eyes when suddenly the knife was back but this time, pressed harder against his throat making him freeze in shock and fear.

"No one move or I spill his blood!" the fourth man screamed making everyone freeze and pale. The man was backing away towards a van, holding Sonic tightly and dragging him back with him.

"Think about what you're doing son" the chief of police called making the man scoff.

"I don't need to, with this kid I can get anything I like. No one would risk his safety, he's far too…_valuable_" the man grinned making Sonic feel sick. This human was talking about him as if he was some kind of prize, a collectable, a treasure that everyone wanted in their collection. The feeling of anger man his quills rise slightly and that's when his eyes widened as an idea struck him.  
Looking back at the man who pressed the knife even harder against his neck, drawing a small bead of bright red blood, Sonic flexed his quills on instinct, his natural defence magnesium kicking in to protect himself. The long, sharp spines cut through the man's flesh like razor blades, lacerating his chest and his hips as well as the quills rose higher.

The man screamed in pain and agony as some of the needle sharp quills broke off and embedded themselves in his flash, sinking deeper and deeper the more he moved. Sonic took this chance and bolted from the man, wincing as he felt his quills cut into the flesh more as he moved and shuddering as the man's blood trickled down his still raised quills. It made him look larger, more threatening and now that he had his adult quills in they made him look very dangerous when raised.

Police were on the man in seconds, calling for an ambulance to treat his lacerations and placing him in handcuffs. Sonic's friends rushed to his side, Silver offering to wipe down his quills to get rid of the blood. Once cleaned and calm Sonic smiled at all of them and pulled Cream into a tight hug.

"You alright Cream?" he asked and she smiled warmly up at him.

"Yes Mister Sonic, I'm fine" she said. Knuckles walked up to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder and sending a look to the limp quills on the boys back.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" he joked making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, never knew how dangerous those things could be" Rouge pointed out and sent a look to Shadow and Silver as well prompting the two to flex their own quills and make the spines stand on end showing everyone just how long theirs were.

"They are a hedgehog's best defence" Silver clarified and Shadow nodded in agreement. They were in deed the best defence and he pitied anyone who was on the receiving end of them, they could be a dangerous weapon when used properly.

**Frost: Yeah, don't know how I turned it into a hostage situation but hey, I think it turned out alright**

**Sonic: I actually like this one, for once I'm not hurt but hurting someone else!**

**Shadow: You saying you like hurting people?**

**Sonic: No...I'm saying Frost like's to think of me hurting people**

**Frost: Do not! Your just making that up!**

**Sonic: Hush you**

**Frost: Did you just hush me?**

**Sonic: o_O oh crap**

**Silver: RUN SONIC!**

**Frost: I'll teach you not to hush me! AHHHHH! *Runs after him***

**Sonic: I didn't mean it *Runs out the door with me following***

**Tails: *sigh* Please review, send in your requests and see you all next time**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4**

**Frost: This one isn't a request, it's one I made myself. It ties to chapter one slightly because of the whole thing with the fire and his conversation with Knuckles. Would be good if you read Only human first but you don't have too**

**Sonic: I'm not gonna like this chapter, am I?**

**Frost: Probably not**

**Sonic: Curse you Frost**

**Frost: Love you Sonic!**

**Shadow: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does, please send in requests and review**

_There was fire everywhere, he couldn't see, couldn't breathe. The wall of red and orange roared loudly making him tremble in fear. The heat burned at his arms and legs and made him feel like he was standing in an oven._

_"__Mama! Papa!" Sonic screamed but was given no answer. Where were his parents? Why weren't they answering? Fear like no other gripped his heart and he gave a scream of fear when a beam from the roof fell down right next to him._

_"__Sonic!" a panicked female cry sounded making the four year old swing round with wide eyes. Standing at the end of the hall was his mother, he dress torn and charred with burns and looking close to fainting._

_"__Mama!" Sonic yelled and started running towards her only to watch in horror as the roof collapsed above her crushing her under its weight. She screamed something that sounded like his name before the only sound he could hear was the roar from the flames._

_"__Mama! Mummy!" Sonic sobbed falling to knees and just sitting there as the flames drew closer towards him. She was gone, she'd been there and now she was gone never to return. If he had been faster he might have been able to save her but instead he had only been able to watch.  
Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and he found himself lifted up into the arms of his older brother Edmund, a ten year old orange hedgehog with bright purple eyes._

_"__Shhh, shhh, its ok little brother. I'm here now" he whispered in Sonic's ear making the kit whimper in sadness._

_"__Mama is gone" he said brokenly and felt Edmund tense suddenly._

_"__So is papa" his brother sighed making the child give a wail of despair. His brother held him close and gave a few long horrid coughs that racked his body and made Sonic wince at the sound._

_"__Edmund, I don't want to die" Sonic whimpered._

_"__And I won't let you, I'll get you out of here" the elder boy promised and started walking down the hall only to freeze when he felt the floor beneath him shift and the roof above give a small budge. He looked down at Sonic and then at the window that was next to them. There was only one option, only one way out and only one of them would be getting out alive. He knew this and it broke his heart._

_"__I promised I'd get you out of here little brother, but I never said I was coming with you" he whispered making Sonic look up at him in confusion only for his eyes to widen in fear when Edmund took off his medallion that hung around his neck and put it around his own small neck._

_"__What are you talking about?" Sonic cried fearfully making his brother smile sadly down at him._

_"__I love you Sonic, and I will always be with you" Edmund said before throwing Sonic out the window just as the roof caved in. Sonic watched with wide eyes as he sailed out the window as his brother was crushed under the weight of the roof and killed._

_"__NOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he sat up on his bed looking around in a panic as his body trembled in fear. Sweat poured down his face and his breathing was shaky and uneven. He looked around at all his friends that were all still asleep around him.  
They were having a small camp out in the living room of Chris's house and he was relieved that none of them had woken up from his scream.

Sonic sighed and looked down at his hands in sadness. He hadn't thought about that day in years, the day his family died and his childhood ended forever. It was because of that day he wanted to become a hero, so that he could stop what happened to him from happening to others.  
He knew that he probably had the nightmare because of the incident a few days ago where he had tried to save those people from the burning building but had only managed to save three. It had brought back traumatic memories and left him broken and shaken.  
With shaking hands he took off his gloves and looked down at the scared flesh from the fire. Some of the scaring run up his arm but you would only see it if you really looked. He hated his scars, scars that reminded him of how his mother, father and big brother died.

Reaching into his quills he pulled out his brother's medallion. It was a gold circle with a dragon on the front. A stunning emerald gem was its eye and the medallion hung on a gleaming silver chain. He hadn't worn the thing in years of fear of having Rouge stealing it but he still gazed at it every night.  
It reminded him that his brother was still with him just like he promised. His Mama and Papa were with him as well, looking out for him and protecting him from harm. With a sad sigh he kissed the cool surface of the gold medallion and put it back in his quills.

"Goodnight Edmund and thank you" he muttered before settling down from sleep unaware of the bright ruby eyes watching his every move.  
Shadow had been awoken by Sonic's thrashing and had watched as the child struggled with his nightmare before jerking awake with a yell. He was shocked the others didn't wake up when the blue one had shouted but was in a way glad they hadn't.

He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in Sonic's past to cause such a violent nightmare and also wondered who Edmund was. Despite wanting to know he wouldn't push the matter. He could tell what ever happened had hurt the boy and he was still trying to heal from the wounds. He would give Sonic time before asking what his nightmare was about, until then he would watch over him and keep him safe.

**Frost: Yeah, so this is an idea I had that what if Sonic had an older brother who died trying to save him. Don't ask me why I decided to call him Edmund, I just did**

**Sonic: I can't believe you killed my mum, dad and brother**

**Frost: It's called whump honey, readers love it**

**Sonic: But I thought they loved me?**

**Frost: They do, but they also like seeing you hurt both physically and emotionally**

**Sonic: That's sick and twisted**

**Frost: Probably but oh well, we like it**

**Sonic: And I hate you**

**Cream: Miss Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Rouge: Please review and request**


	5. And you just watch me seize Part 1

**chapter 5**

**Frost: Hey, here's another idea I got during English class, I actually wrote in English as well even though we're meant to be learning about Romeo and Juliet**

**Sonic: Shame on you, you should be doing your school work!**

**Frost: Oh shut up, I've studied Romeo and Juliet four times before, I know everything**

**Shadow: Really? What family does Juliet belong to?**

**Frost: Capulet**

**Sonic: Ok so you do know what your talking about, but you should still be doing school work**

**Frost: School's boring, Fanfiction is more fun**

**Knuckles: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Blaze: Please review and send in requests**

To Sonic it had never crossed his mind that it was an illness, to him, it was a weakness, a liability, a secret meant to be kept hidden from the world. His _condition _had been a part of him ever since he'd been born and had caused him nothing but pain. When his parents first saw it they thought he was possessed by a demon and had done terrible things to try and _cleanse _him of the evil.

You see, the truth is that Sonic, world famous hero, has epilepsy, a medical condition that causes violent seizures. When Sonic's parents had seen his first seizure when he was four they had panicked, thinking him possessed by a demon and had done many things to try and rid him of the evil.  
Sonic shuddered as he remembered when they had placed him in the bath tub and cut his wrists thinking the evil was in his blood. He remembered his four year old voice screaming and begging them to stop, telling them they were hurting him, but they didn't listen. The poor child had almost died that day and had also lost his faith and trust in his parents.

When he turned six, Sonic ran away and lived on the streets, learning to manage his seizures on his own and doing everything in his power to hide them from people. He was scared that if people found out they would cut his wrists just like his parents had.

Now at thirteen years of age Sonic was a master at knowing when his seizures were about to happen. He would feel tired, confused and his aura would feel heavy and sick. His chest would tighten slightly and his hands would start to tremble. The hardest thing about his seizures was trying to get away from his friends when he could feel one coming on.

Right now Sonic was standing around with his friends outside Tails house and smiling and laughing with everyone. They were having a small party, celebrating two weeks of Eggman free days. Everyone was dancing and laughing and just enjoying themselves when Sonic suddenly felt heavy and sick. He frowned in confusion, wondering what was going on when his eyes suddenly widened in horror when he realized what was happening. Moving faster than he had ever moved before he rushed into the house and up to his room to hide from the eyes of his friends as the seizure took hold.

(~This is my line break~)

Knuckles had been watching Sonic for some times now. The child had been acting strange as of late and it was starting to worry him greatly. He watched Sonic as he laughed along with everyone when suddenly he seemed to look very sick and pale. The child frowned in confusion before his eyes seemed to widen in realization and he dashed for the house.  
This made Knuckles protective instincts flare to life and his heart to jerk in worry. Something was terribly wrong with his friend, he knew it, and he needed to find out what. The ruby red echidna marched into the house and started up the stairs when strange noises filled the air. It sounded like banging accompanied by chocked gargles that made Knuckles freeze in fear before rushing up the stairs and into the blue blurs room. What he saw made him freeze in horror and fear.

Sonic lay on the floor, eyes rolled into the back of his head showing the whites of his eyes as his body seized violently as the seizure raged on. His head was smashing against the floor and his face turning blue from lack of oxygen and his hands scratched at the floor madly, blood starting to leak from under his gloves as small black claws ripped the gloves open.  
Knuckles was by the boy's side in an instant, cradling his head in his lap as tears flowed from his bright purple eyes. His hands hovered over Sonic, afraid to touch him in fear of causing more harm to the boy. The seizure continued for almost another minute before Sonic fell limp and slowly his breathing returned to normal.

Knuckles was left shaken and confused on what had just happened and he didn't bother to wipe his tears away even as Sonic began to stir. Glazed over emerald eyes opened and looked around in utter confusion before they settled on Knuckles who was watching him in deep concern. Sonic's eyes widened in horror and he sat up like a jackhammer but Knuckles kept a strong grip on his shoulders to stop him from fleeing.

"Sonic…what…are you alright?" Knuckles didn't really know what to say after what he just saw and it seemed Sonic was just as lost on what to say as well. Le noted that the other was trembling in fear and his breathing was slightly panicked, "I should get you to a hospital"

"NO!" the absolute fear and terror made Knuckles back track and stare at Sonic like he was mad.

"Sonic, you just had a seizure! You need medical attention" he tried to reason wondering why Sonic was so against going to the hospital about this.

"No please Knuckles, you weren't meant to see it" Sonic begged and Knuckles eyes widened in shock and dismay. It finally made sense, the child's reaction, his fear and what he had just said, this had happened before.

"Sonic, what is going on?" Knuckles asked but Sonic just looked away in shame and slight fear. It dawned on Knuckles that the child was probably scared of what he would do now and also thought he was angry and he gave a loud sigh before placing a gently hand on Sonic's own trembling one, "I'm not angry little one, I just want to help you. I won't hurt you"

Sonic looked at him with narrow, distrusting eyes and Knuckles wondered what had happened to put that distrust into the normally happy and gentle eyes. It was almost like a small battle was going on in Sonic's head, like he was debating on whether to tell Knuckles what he wanted to hear. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion and sighed sadly.

"I have epilepsy" was all he said and it made Knuckles world shatter. His friend, his little brother, his sweet innocent and caring little brother had epilepsy.

"How long?" he pressed gently seeing that this was a delicate subject for the boy and seemed to causing a great amount of discomfort.

"I was born with it but the first seizure happened when I was four. Ever since then they have happened on a regular basis" Sonic admitted and Knuckles sucked in a sharp breath. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Sonic, "But that's not the worst part"

Dread pooled within Knuckles stomach and he gently turned Sonic's head so that he was looking him right in the eye, "What happened?"

Sonic had tears in his eyes as he stared at Knuckles before taking of his gloves and Knuckles gasped in shock. Thin white scars ran across the child's slim wrists and stood out against the fawn fur that didn't quiet cover them.

"When my mother and father first saw my seizure they thought I was possessed so they took me to the bath, filled it with water and cut my wrists to try and get the evil out of me. I had another seizure half way through" Sonic whispered and Knuckles felt his heart break, "I ran away when I was six and learnt to manage the seizures on my own"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Knuckles asked as tears of his own started to fall.

"I was scared Knuckles, the only people who had ever seen my seizures said I was evil and hurt me because of it. I was scared everyone else would do it as well" Sonic snapped sounded angry but Knuckles knew he wasn't angry at him, he was angry at his parents for what they did to him. With a sigh he pulled the boy into his arms and gave him a strong hug.

"I would never hurt you like that Sonic, you're my brother in all but blood" he cooed and felt Sonic relax and hug him back. After a while they pulled back and Sonic blinked sluggishly making Knuckles worry.

"I'm fine, I just get really tired after a seizure" Sonic assured him and Knuckles nodded and helped him to his bed.

"You get some rest, we'll talk more when you wake up" Knuckles old him and started walking towards the door only to have Sonic grab his arm and look up at him fearfully.

"Promise not to tell anyone, not a soul about this. Please Knuckles" Sonic begged making Knuckles frowned before he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I promise" he vowed and watched as Sonic drifted off to sleep, his face pinched in worry as he headed down the stairs and back to the party. He could only hope that Sonic would find the courage to tell the other because he could tell that this was going to get worse before it got better.

**Frost: So what do you think?**

**Sonic: I can't believe you made me have seizures!**

**Frost: It's whump, get over it**

**Sonic: No I will not get over it! This is terrible!**

**Shadow: I like it**

**Frost: Yeah, well, maybe next chapter I'll make you and Sonic have a brotherly moment**

**Shadow/Sonic: Don't you dare!**

**Frost: Oh I dare!**

**Tails: While they argue please review and request**


	6. Something missing part 1

**chapter 6**

**Frost: This has been requested by BlueTogi12 who asked me to do one where everyone has invited their parents over but Sonic doesn't because He's an orphan but no one knows so they push him over the edge and he runs off. This is only part one, there will be a second part coming soon**

**Shadow: Please request and review and see you all next time**

He stood of to the side watching intently as they all interacted with their family members. Tails was laughing as his father threw him into the air while his mother watched on with a smile, Knuckles was talking with his grandfather about the Master Emerald, Amy chatting away with her sister and mother about fashion while her father talked with Shadow about science. Cream was playing with cheese and her mother was talking with Rouge's parents.

He watched in confusion as they interacted, wondering what it was like to have what they all had and what it felt like to have the love of an adult who watched over him, took care of him, raised him. The concept of family was foreign to Sonic, he'd never had a family growing up, he had to look after himself. The kind touches he'd never felt so he flinched when people went to touch him. The love he never got so he doesn't understand when people praise him for good work or for doing the right thing.

Sonic knew he was socially impaired because he'd missed out on having a family growing but he accepted it. Yes he felt jealous sometimes, felt wronged to have missed out on it while all his friends relished in it. He longed for it as well, longed to know what he was missing out on, to feel the happiness and love that he saw all his friends receive. Some part of him wondered if he'd done something wrong that made his family leave him, another part was scared to feel what everyone else felt because he'd never felt it before.

Whatever the case, right now, Sonic felt sad as he watched his friends spending time with their families while he was left to stand alone like he always was.

"Hey Sonic!' the voice startled him and made all heads turn towards said hedgehog who was now facing Amy's smiling face.

"Is there something you need?" he asked in confusion wondering why she wanted to talk to him when she could be spending time with her family.

"I was just wondering when your parents are getting here, I can't wait to meet them" she beamed and Sonic resisted the urge to jerk back in shock and gap at her in horror. His parents? He wasn't even sure he had any though he must seeing how everyone else seemed to have some. He remembered a woman screaming if he thought hard enough and a loud bang that sounded suspiciously like a gun shot. He could only guess they had been killed.

"Umm…they are busy today, can't come" he lied making his friends frown and their parents to walk closer to him. It made him uncomfortable, how close everyone was getting.

"That's a lie of I ever saw one" Knuckles snorted making Sonic glare at him and cross his arms defensively.

"They are busy, work and stuff" he snapped and felt his quills bristle in his anger. He didn't want them to know, they didn't deserve to, didn't need to.

"And the truth?" Shadow asked and Sonic felt like he was being cornered as everyone started to press in on him, backing him into a corner and making his heart race in fear.

"That is the truth!" he growled trying to sound angry but coming off more as desperate and scared.

"You better own up blue" Rouge pointed out though she did feel a little bad, she could see the teen was starting to get really high-strung and stressed by all of this.

"Yeah why don't you want to tell us? Are your parents not good enough for you or something? Are you embarrassed by them?" Knuckles scowled and Sonic felt his heart hurt.

"No, that's not true" he said feeling more and more like a small child. Tails, Rouge and the parents could see something was wrong but everyone else stayed blind to it.

"I think it is, you obviously don't want us to meet them so you're keeping them away because you don't like them" Knuckles snapped and Sonic felt something inside him break.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he screamed making everyone take a step back in shock, all except for Shadow who just raised an eyebrow at the teen's sudden anger.

"Then what is the truth?" Shadow asked calmly making Sonic turn his glare on him.

"Their dead! Gone, in the ground, never coming back! I never knew them but I remember my mother screaming as she was shot! While all of you got to have families and live in a house of love I had to look after myself on the streets! I was left alone because no one wanted me or cared!" Sonic cried before turning and running leaving his shocked friends behind. They didn't know what to say or think, they could only understand that Sonic was missing something, something that everyone needs in their lives.

**Frost: So that's part one, tell me what you all think and send in your requests and review. See you all next time**


	7. Chile of the Chaos Emeralds

**Frost: Hi! This was a request from someone called OneWhosNotNamed and they asked me to do a oneshot about the ****_chaos emeralds_**** and how they could have conscious thoughts. Basically this chapter will be in the chaos emeralds POV which may sound strange but I think it was a great idea. **

**Blaze: Please review and send in your requests**

**Silver: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does. please enjoy**

We watch the world as it turns, as it rises and falls. We watch as the mortals live and die and as they destroy themselves as well. We are the chaos emeralds, the beings that will live on for ever. Most mortals believe us to be just rocks that hold great power, but we are much more than that. He have conscious thoughts and can see the world in colour. Out mother, the master emerald, brought us into the world to help her keep balance and peace.  
We are also the ones who chose which mortal can wield the power we hold. Only those pure of heart can control the power we hold, but some of the mortal are born with the ability such as the Guardians who keep watch over us. The echidnas have looked after us for generations and in return our mother allowed them to have the ability to control chaos, it is in their very blood.

Other beings have also come along with the ability such as the ebony creation who was made to have chaos in his blood. Mother was angry at first that mere humans had defied nature and her but when she finally saw the ebony creation for the first time her anger calmed. Although he has a troubled past and much heart ache, she could see he was good inside. Yes sometimes he strays to the darker side of chaos but it's not his fault and mother doesn't blame him. Mother was the one to save him the first time and keep him alive but she was also the one to take his memories thinking he would be happier but now she sees that he needs his memories to be who he is.

Another mortal with the power is the Silver time traveller and Mother was the one to allow him the power. She could see that while his intentions to hurt and kill another living being, his motivations were honourable and she also knew that in the end he would see the truth and help save the one he had set out to kill. We were all nervous about Mother's choice but now we see she was right, mother is always right.

And then there is the finale being that is able to use chaos. The young one with fur as blue as a precious gem stone and eyes as green as one of our sisters. His heart is brave and true and while filled with much sadness mother knew right from the start he would be a hero.

We remember his birth so well. Mother had called us all to the small wooded house where his sire and mother were waiting for him to enter the world, another young one with orange fur and purple eyes watching on in fear. We were all confused as to why mother had called us until the baby took its first breathe. Wind rushed through the open window and his eyes glowed all the colours of us chaps emeralds. Power radiated off him and mother smiled in joy, the chosen one had been born.

"He shall be born in the winds embrace and she shall watch over him as he grows. And while his family will perish in fires dangerous grip his heart will remain innocent and pure. He is the chosen one, the one to save us all" mother whispered and only the little orange kit seemed to hear her for he lifted his head and wonder shone deep within his eyes.

"What shall we name him?" the tired mother had asked and the little kit had rushed forward, a smile that could light up the world plastered to his face.

"Call him Sonic mummy, the wind is fast like a sonic wind and she likes him" the child had said making his parents smile and mother to glow in happiness.

"Then Sonic it shall be" the Sire declared as we slowly backed away from the window followed by mother.

"Sonic, the child of the chaos emeralds" she smiled and as we left a soft, innocent giggle filled the air making the stars themselves shine brighter in joy.

We have watched the child of the chaos emeralds ever since. We have watched him grow, watched him laugh, watched him cry and also watched as his powers grew. Mother has also saved him on many occasions, keeping his heart beating and watching in pride as her child learned and grew. Though he was born of mortal parents our mother is his true mother, the one to breathe life into him for we learned not long ago that if she hadn't been there that night he would have been born still with no life. Mother saved him from death, saved him and made him her son.

We will continue to watch him as he grows and we will continue to keep him safe and lend him our powers. Mother says he has a great destiny and that once his time on the mortal world draws to a close he will be brought to the plains of chaos were we can have solid forms. We cannot wait for that day for we will finally get to play with him and interact with him in our solid forms but we also dread that day, the day his life in the mortal world must end for he loves it there. It will be hard, but we will love him no matter what because he is our brother, the one who was blessed by mother and given a second chance to live.

**Frost: So what do you all think? Was is good or terrible. I also hope it was what you were expecting OneWhosNotNamed, if not then I am sorry **

**Knuckles: Please send in your requests, Frost loves to hear them**

**Tails: Review and have fun, see ya all next time**


	8. And you just watch me seize Part 2

**Frost: Here is the next part to 'and you just watch me seize', nothing really big happens in this one, you basically get to know more about Sonic's condition and see how he interacts with Knuckles now that he knows**

**Shadow: So its a filler chapter?**

**Frost: I guess but its still good**

**Sonic: I don't think it is**

**Frost: That because you hate whump**

**Sonic: Only when the whump is centerd around me**

**Frost: Whatever, please send in more requests and enjoy**

**Tails: Frost's doesn't own us, Sega does**

Knuckles stood ridged by the master emerald waiting for his friend to arrive. It had been a week since he had walked in on Sonic when he was having a violent seizure and a week since the two had grown closer through the knowledge. Knuckles had also convinced Sonic to come to angle island and teach him how to manage the seizures in case he was ever there for another seizure so he would know what to do.  
Sonic had said he would be there in two hours, it was now half an hour past schedule and Knuckles was worried. Images of the child have a seizure in the middle of nowhere with no one to help. Of him falling to the ground and hitting his head, blood flowing everywhere.

It was enough to make Knuckles sick and move to go find the wayward child only to freeze as a Sonic boom echoed across the area. Knuckles felt all tension drain from his body as a blue blur zoomed across the island and came a sudden stop right in front of him. Sonic smiled up at him looking the picture of health instead of the pale sickly child he had been a week ago.

"Sorry I'm late, Tails was showing me some new designs for the Tornado and once he gets started talking there's no stopping him" Sonic apologised and Knuckles smiled gently to show the child he wasn't angry. After hearing what the boy's parents did to him he knew anger would probably bring out a negative reaction from him and cause distrust.

"It's fine Sonic, how were the planes?' Knuckles asked keeping a casual conversation knowing it would help Sonic to relax.

"Amazing, each new design is better than the last. I'm shocked he can keep coming up with new ideas all the time" Sonic prattled on excitedly before sending the echidna a nervous look, "You know you don't have to do this. I have managed my seizures on my own for some time now"

"I want to help Sonic and not because I think you can't handle it on your own but because I care, it's what friends and family to for each other" Knuckles reasoned making Sonic shut up and nod. He took a deep breath and smiled happily at his friend.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well, what should I do if I see you having a seizure again? How can I help?" Knuckles asked and Sonic thought for an answer.

"Well for a start, don't hold me down during a seizure, that's the worst thing you could do" Sonic started but straight away Knuckles was confused and protesting.

"But wouldn't you harm yourself if someone wasn't holding you down?" he asked making Sonic send him a pointed glare.

"Who's the one with epilepsy here? I know what I'm talking about Knuckles and while it may seem like that I would actually harm myself more if you held me down. The only thing you should really do is have something to cushion my head" Sonic explained making the echidna nod in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, after a seizure you should turn me onto my side to help clear my airways so I can breathe better" Sonic pointed out and Knuckles quickly stored that information away for later.

"What types of seizures do you have cause I know some people with epilepsy can have different ones" Knuckles said making Sonic smile slightly.

"Good question. Well I can have a range of different ones. My most common ones are just small ones where I go into a daze of some kind and my hands or legs twitch lightly. I can also have the ones you saw last week but they normally only happen twice every few weeks. The last kind I can have are the most dangerous and I was lucky to survive the one I had. I stopped breathing for a full two minutes and it was only by luck I started breathing again" Sonic rambled making Knuckles fell cold. To think that Sonic had almost died and might not have been here right in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell the others about all this?" Knuckles asked making Sonic send him a wide eyed look.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" he cried making Knuckles hold up his hands in a peace gesture.

"And I haven't, I promise. I just think you should tell them. They wouldn't hate you or hurt you Sonic. I don't so why would they?" he pressed but he could see the child was starting to get jumpy and flighty.

"I just can't Knuckles, not after what my…" he broke off and gently rubbed his wrists where the echidna knew the scars were.

"Just think about it then, for me" he pleaded and Sonic seemed to curl in on himself before nodding meekly.

"I'll try…just don't expect much" Sonic muttered and Knuckles nodded.

"Can you tell me what happens before you have a seizure?" Knuckles asked hoping to distract the boy from his past thoughts and fears. It seemed to work for Sonic brightened slightly.

"Well I get very tired and confused and I can even feel my aura getting heavy and sickly, like an ugly brown colour" Sonic said. To most people aura's would confuse them but Knuckles understood them perfectly.

"Have you had any seizures since the one I saw?"

"No, I've been good and I hope they will stay away for a little longer. It's nice to not have them for a while" Sonic smiled while looking at all the trees and flowers surrounding the Master Emerald shrine. It truly was a beautiful place to be and made him feel calm and at peace.

"I guess I'll see you later then Knuckles, Tails wants me to see his test run of the new design of the Tornado" Sonic said and Knuckles knew their conversation was over. The boy was done, had had enough and needed to get away and clear his head.

"I'll visit you soon then" Knuckles called as Sonic took off leaving him alone once more. The ruby red echidna sighed sadly as he watched the blue blur vanish from sight. He couldn't help but feel that something terrible was going to happen soon and that it was centred around Sonic. He could only hope the child would be ok and that it had nothing to do with his epilepsy.

**Frost: I will get started on the next part soon and also work on my other stories**

**Knuckles: Please review and request**

**Blaze: Have a wonderful day and see you all next time**


	9. Child of the emeralds part 2

**Frost: Yeah so I got a request from OneWhosNotNamed asked me to do a second part to Child of the emeralds. In the first part I mentioned a place called 'the plains of chaos' which is where Sonic will go once he dies and where the chaos emeralds have solid forms. well I was asked to do a one shot where he goes there when he 'dies' in Sonic 06 so I did. Here he gets to meet his 'sisters' the chaos emeralds and his 'mother' the master emerald, enjoy**

**Silver: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Blaze: Please review and request**

Sonic didn't really understand what had just happened. He remembered blinding pain going through his back and chest, hearing the outraged and pained scream of a female and the agonised cries of seven other young females before everything went black.  
Sonic was certain he was dead, so why did it feel like he was lying on the soft spring grass and bathed in the suns warm glow. Opening his eyes he was shocked at what he saw.

A valley surrounded by tall snow caped mountains and grass as green as his own eyes. Flowers of purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red and white bloomed across the valley and a crystal clear lake stood at the centre where he could see large fish almost as big as he was swimming. The gleamed bronze, silver and gold and butterflies of all colours fluttered around him leaving a shimmering dust trail in their wake.

"Wha…where am I? What is this place?" Sonic wondered aloud as he marvelled at the beauty of the place.

"You are home my son" an ancient female voice spoke that seemed to echoed with power and wisdom. Sonic jumped a foot in the air and turned only for his eyes to widen in shock at the group standing before him. They were hedgehog's like him but were female and had an earthly glow to them as did their eyes.

The eldest one was a lime green female with eyes the same shade as Sonic's. She was dressed in a soft orange dress with a golden belt tied around her slim waist. Red and yellow leaves dotted a crown around her head that seemed to be two bits of wood that had winded around each other in a perfect circle.

Behind her were seven younger female, all different colours. The first female was dark blue like himself with matching eyes that glowed with power. She wore a white dress with a silver belt around her waist and also had a crown that was silver as well. Blue butterflies decorated her crown and around her neck was a thick golden necklace and on both wrists were silver bracelets.

The second female was a Cyan colour with matching eyes. She wore a violet dress with a bronze belt and also had a silver crown on her head that was decorated with Cyan flowers. Around her neck was a silver necklace that also as cyan coloured gems imbedded into it and silver earrings hung from her ears.

The third female was yellow with matching eyes and wore a light blue dress that also had a bronze belt. Her crown had small yellow birds on it that seemed to be in flight and around her neck was a bronze necklace. On her wrists were golden bracelets that jingled slightly whenever she moved.

The fourth female was purple and she wore a magenta coloured dress with a silver belt. Her crown seemed to have purple sea shells on it and around her neck was a golden necklace that also had a single purple sea shell on it.

The fifth female was red and she wore a bright yellow dress with a silver belt and her crown seemed to have small red flames that glowed every few seconds on it. Around her neck was a silver necklace that had a large ruby at the centre and on her wrists were golden bracelets that were dotted with rubies too.

The sixth female was pure white but unlike her companions she had ice blue eyes that didn't match her fur colour, all the others had matching eyes. She wore a silver dress with a bronze belt and her crown had small silver snowflakes on it. Around her neck as a silver necklace and on her wrists were golden bracelets.

The finale female was an emerald green and she wore a fiery red dress with a silver belt. Her crown had small emeralds incrusted into it and around her neck was a golden necklace and had matching bracelets.

They all smiled at Sonic who felt the need to bow and show respect but he could only stand in shock. The white female giggled at his reaction to seeing him and it seemed to snap him out of his shocked stupor.

"Who are you?" he asked and the lime green female stepped forward with a warm and caring smile on her face.

"You have met us before Sonic, you just don't recognize us. I am the Master Emerald and these are my daughters the chaos emeralds" she said and Sonic felt his eyes widen even more and his mouth drop open in shock.

"But…how?" was all he could say.

"We have always had solid forms and conscious thoughts, but we can only be seen in our solid forms here" the red female said that Sonic guessed was the red chaos emerald.

"What is this place anyway?" Sonic asked as he watched a violet coloured butterfly flutter past leaving a glittering trail of dust behind.

"This is the plains of chaos, our home" the cyan female smiled. Sonic looked at the place once more before facing them and frowning.

"What do I call you all? I mean, do you have names?" he asked making them all giggle which made him flush slightly.

"Of course we have names silly, mines Verde which means green in Galician. All our names are in Galician" the emerald green female said.

"My name is Vermello" the red female said.

"And mine is Morada" the purple female smiled.

"I am Amarelo" the yellow chirped.

"Branca" the white female laughed.

"Azul" the dark blue female said.

"And I am Auga which actually means water because there is no Galician word for cyan" the cyan female explained.

Sonic nodded before facing the female that was the master emerald who smiled gently at him.

"I am Esmeralda which means emerald" she said and Sonic smiled up at her, in fact, all of them were taller than he was which slightly annoyed him.

"So what am I doing here?" Sonic asked and frowned when sad, nervous and troubled looks appeared on all the females faces as they glanced between one another. Finally, Morada, the yellow female stepped forward.

"Sonic, we always knew you would come here one day, but you were only meant to come when you died" Morada said gently and Sonic felt his eyes widen in horror.

"Am I dead?" he dreaded the answer and felt his world crumble when all females nodded sadly, "But how?"

At this Esmeralda snarled angrily making Sonic take a step back in fear as an aura of chaos energy surrounded her, "The demon Mephiles the Dark stole some of my chaos energy and used it to make a sword of energy which he used to stab you with"

"Mother please" Azul the dark blue female snapped when she saw the terrified look on Sonic's face as he watched Esmeralda grow angrier and as he heard about his death. The lime green female seemed to see what she had done and quickly calmed herself and kneeled down, pulling the trembling child into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry for scaring you child, I am just mad that the demon tried to hurt one of my children" she cooed in his ear making Sonic frown.

"He tried to hurt one of your daughters?" he asked making Esmeralda pull away and look down at him sadly.

"No, I am talking about you my son" she whispered making him pull away in shock.

"I can be your son Esmeralda, my mother was normal hedgehog who died many years ago" he explained but the goddess shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"While that may be true it was I who breathed life into you. I was there the night you were born. Such a tiny thing you were, just a helpless little kit. I knew that if I did not intervene then you would be born with no life, no breath, so I breathed life into you. I blessed you with the power of chaos and in doing so, infused your DNA with it making you my son" she sobbed and Sonic stood there in shock.

"But why would you save me?" he asked weakly making the powerful being before him sniff slightly and give a small smile.

"Because I knew right from the start you were destined to do great things. You are the chosen one Sonic, the child of both Mortal, Goddess and the Wind herself for when you were born the wind rushed around you in joy and connected herself to your very soul. When you took your first breath your eyes glowed all the colours of the chaos emeralds and you didn't cry like most babies do. You are special Sonic, you are the son of the earth, the sky, the water and the Gods" Esmeralda smiled.  
Sonic felt dizzy with all the new information and just blinked in shock. His birth mother never liked to talk about his birth saying that nothing interesting happened but his brother Edmund would say how the wind herself seemed to sing in happiness when he was born. He also remembered his brother saying his eyes had changed colour but he never believed him till now.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Auga the cyan female asked and he nodded his head numbly and took deep calming breathes.

"Just a lot to take in I guess. So if I am your Son Esmeralda does that make the chaos emeralds my sisters?" he asked with a smile making all seven girls laugh and rush forward to hug their little brother.

"I have wanted to hug you for years little brother!" Branca the white female sighed making Sonic laugh in joy at being showered in so much love and attention that he hadn't received since his family died in the fire.

"We have been watching you grow ever since you were but a small kit and now we finally get to interact with you" Verde gushed as her emerald green fur seemed to glow brighter in her joy. Sonic smiled up at all his sisters but a sad look still lingered in his eyes. Vermello the red female seemed to see this for she frowned down at him and gently cupped his face in her soft hands and gazed into his eyes.

"What troubles you so?" she asked making him look down with tears in his eyes.

"I like it here with all of you, but I don't want to die yet, I want to go back home to my friends" he admitted while holding back his tears. All the emeralds seemed saddened to and they turned to their mother who sighed sadly but smiled all the same.

"Your time hasn't come yet my son, you will go back for your friends are at work right now to gather you sisters so they can save you" Esmeralda assured him making him look up in wonder but also confusion.

"But how can they save me? Aren't I dead?"

"In a way yes but you also aren't. Your sister once gather together in the mortal world will be able to return your soul to its body"

Sonic nodded when suddenly his sisters began to glow brightly around him and their eyes glowed brighter. The black pupils vanished as the prime colours of their eyes took over. Together they raised their hands in a circle around Sonic who watched on in awe.

"We are the chaos emeralds, we give life, hope, power and happiness to those who deserve it. We take the power over life and death, we heal the wounds of the fallen, we repair the damage done and fill the void that death has caused with life once more" the all chanted together and Sonic watched as his body began to fade. His sisters awoke from their trance and smiled sadly at him, waving goodbye. He turned to his mother and waved to her.

"Goodbye my child, for you will not remember this in counter until the time is right" she called just as Sonic vanished and took his first breath back in the real world, not remembering his visit to the plains of chaos or meeting his mother and sisters.

"Will he be ok mother?" Amarelo the yellow female asked as they all faced their mother who smiled.

"Yes my children, your brother will be fine now. He faces many threats in the future but his time in the mortal world will not be over for many more years to come" Esmeralda assured her children who smiled happily.

"Until next time little brother" the chaos emeralds chanted together as they too vanished back to the emeralds leaving their mother behind. He smiled as the wind rushed around her happily making her dress wave in its breeze.

"Yes wind, you will get to meet your nephew in person soon" she said as a transparent female hedgehog appeared that was pure white with soft green eyes in a light blue dress.

"Thank you sister" Wind breathed before disappearing as well.

"Our family will be whole one day, we just need to wait until my son is ready"

**Frost: Please tell me what you all think of it and I hope you liked the names I gave to the chaos emeralds. They are all in Galician and sorry if they are slightly wrong, I used Google translate. I hope you liked it as well OneWhosNotNamed**

**Tails: Please review and send in more requests**

**Knuckles: See you all next time and enjoy you day **


	10. Things better left unsaid

**Frost: This was a request from Ms. Di who asked me to do a one shot where the gang is captured by a new villan and forced to watch their worst memories but when Sonic is under the spell longer everyone is also forced to watch his. I also make an appearance in this story!**

**Sonic: Dear god your in this story?**

**Frost" Yep but I play a minor roll**

**Sonic: Don't care, your in this chapter so I'm running! *Takes off***

**Frost: Fine! Go!**

**Knuckles: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Rouge: Please request and review and have a nice day**

"Why can't we just have a normal day?" Knuckles asked as he along with all his friends sat in a cell, tied up and shivering from the cold. They had all been enjoying a lovely day out when a masked man had appeared and thrown a smoke bomb down in front of them knocking them all out. They had then woken up in the cell and were now awaiting their fate.

"We can't have a normal day because trouble always seems to follow us everywhere we go" Blaze snapped before giving an irritated huff and slumping against the wall slightly.

"What do you think the guy wants from us?" Silver asked making Shadow roll his eyes in annoyance.

"He probably wants to cut your tongue out so you can't ask stupid questions anymore" the ebony creation growled making the albino time traveller glare at him.

"Oh who asked you mister emo?" Silver bit right back and Shadow ground his teeth together in aggression.

"Well who wants to hear your voice all day you little—"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Sonic screamed feeling his patience running thin from having to listen to his friends arguing back and forth all day long. Everyone fell silent at his outburst and just stared at the fuming hero who continued to fidget slightly with the heavy chains around his legs. Sonic was the only one who had his legs chained and from the looks of it the chains were causing him extreme amounts of pain.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is getting a bit restless" a cool crisp male voice laughed from the shadows making all heads jerk up to face the owner of said voice. A man with coal black hair and deathly pale skin stood before him. One eye was a bright glowing orange while the other was a clouded grey, blind. A jagged scar ran down the left side of his face and over the grey eye showing everyone what had caused him to go blind in one eye. A malicious smile stretched across his face and his eyes glinted with ill intent.  
"Hello children"

"Who are you?" Rouge spat not liking this man's attitude and also not liking being called a child.

"Oh I have many names, but for now you all may call me Rowan" the man said as he opened the cell door and walk towards them all, closing the door tightly behind him. He paced back and forth before them before crouching down and taking Shadow's face into his hands making the ebony male snarl angrily.

"Get your hands off of me human!" Shadow sneered while jerking his face out of the man's ice cold hands. Rowan just smirked down at him and chuckled low in his throat.

"This is going to be so much fun" he chuckled making everyone's skin turn cold.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Tails asked worriedly and making the single orange eye snap to look at him.

"I have a very special talent, I am able to make people relive their worst memories and if I chose to I can show others as well" he explained and this made the group of heroes tense in fear and horror. "I plan on making all of you relive your worst moments in your lives, it will be so much fun to watch you all break"

"You're a monster!" Sonic growled angrily and making the man give a sharp laugh.

"If only you knew how true that statement was" he said making everyone frown in confusion only to give shouts as Rowan pressed his right hand to Shadow's forehead, a bright light flashing and making the ruby red eyes go glassy.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried as the ebony male just stared blankly ahead, his eyes glazed over and his breathing slightly panicked.

"He can't hear you, he's watching the worst moments in his life all over again" Rowan laughed making all the animals in the room snarl in rage. To them Shadow was just in a daze but for him it was much worse.

_He was running, running as fast as he could and holding Maria's hand tightly. He could hear her panicked gasps of air and could feel the fear pouring off of her in waves. The pounding feet of the GUN soldiers was right behind them sending waves of fear through Shadow as well. He finally found the escape pods and shut the door even though he knew it wouldn't hold them for long._

_"__Shadow, I'm scared" Maria whimpered making his heart hurt._

_"__Don't worry, we'll be alright, you'll be fine" he cooed and gave her a tight hug before leading her towards the escape pod. They were just in front of it when the door caved in and ten soldiers armed with guns ran in._

_"__NO!" Maria screamed and shoved Shadow into the pod and activating it._

_"__Maria! What are you doing?" Shadow yelled as fear filled his eyes as he watched the blond stand before the panel with the ten soldiers pointing their guns right at her._

_"__Step away from there Miss and hand over Project Shadow" a soldier said coldly but the girl just glared at him and pressed the button._

**_BANG!_**

_"__NOOOOO!"_

_Shadow watched in horror as his best and only friend fell to the floor, blood gushing from her chest from where the bullet had hit her. Her kind blue eyes that once sparkled with life were now dime and clouded with pain._

_"__S-Shadow…promise me…that you'll…help…people and be…f-friends with them" Maria gasped as tears fell from her eyes. Shadow stared down at her as tears of his own started to fall and he gave a broken nod._

_"__I promise just don't go!" he cried making her smile._

_"__Goodbye…Shadow the hedgehog…I will always…be with you" Maria smiled just as the pod was ejected and her eyes fell shut for the last time._

_"__NO!"_

Everyone watched as Shadow gave a heartbreaking scream and jerked back to reality, tears streaming down his face as his eyes darted about in both fear and sadness. He looked at everyone in confusion and shock before it dawned on him and he stared up at Rowan in fear as the pain of losing Maria was left fresh in his mind. The man laughed at the broken look on the hedgehog's face making everyone else give loud cries of anger.

"You heartless monster!" Knuckles roared making Rowan walk towards him with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Your turn now I guess" he smirked making the echidna's violet eyes widen and his friends to give shouts of protest before he too was plunged into his own world of pain.

_"__Mummy!" a four year old Knuckles called as robots stormed his village killing all echidnas in sight. The child ran as fast as he could trying to find his parents in all the chaos._

_"__Knuckles" the female voice cried and a light orange female echidna appeared bring the boy into a tight hug._

_"__Mummy" Knuckles murmured happily and nuzzled into his mother's neck taking in her familiar sent of sun flowers and spring grass. His mother ran through the village until they reached the edge where a forest grew. She set her son down and brushed his dreadlocks back and kissed his head. _

_"__My beautiful son, mama loves you very much, never forget that. I will always be with you, will always be watching and will always love you not matter what" she cooed down at him making a small frown appear on his face._

_"__Mummy what you talking bout?" little Knuckles asked in confusion as his mother gave him another kiss on the head and looked him right in the eye._

_"__Knuckles listen to me, you must run and flee from here for only death awaits if you stay. you must go to angel island and protect the master emerald like you were destined to" she said making him nod._

_"__You coming too" he said making his mother smile sadly down at him and cup his cheeks in her hands._

_"__No my son, this is a journey you must make alone. But you won't be along for ever, you will make friends that will become your family and I will always be in your heart" she said making tears fill the child's eyes._

_"__But me want you mummy" Knuckles whimpered and wrapped his arms around her neck._

_"__I know my sweet little boy, I know. But I can't, you must go alone" she sobbed and held her son tightly. She planted kiss after kiss on his head before pulling away and pushing him towards the forest, "You must flee my son. Go, go now!"_

_"__I love you mummy" Knuckles sob before rushing off into the trees. He ran until he reached the top of a small hill where he could look down at his village and he felt his eyes overflow with tears.  
Fire and smoke was all that was left of his home. He could just make out some bodies lying on the ground and wondered if one of those bodies was his mother or father._

_"__Goodbye mummy and daddy" he whimpered before running to where he knew the master emerald was to protect it just like his mother wanted him too._

Knuckles gasped in shock as he found himself back in the cold cell with his friends and felt the tears falling from his eyes. A small sob escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes in defeat wishing to forget all he had just saw.

"That was ever so much fun" Rowan smiled down at him before moving along to his next walked back and forth, Shadow and Knuckles still trembling slightly and looking at him with disgust and slight fear. He finally stopped his pacing right in front of Silver who gulped in fear and looked up at him, silently pleading with him to not do it. Rowan just smirked and started to reach forward making the young albino lean back in terror.

"Don't touch him!" a voice snarled making Rowan freeze and look up at Sonic who was glaring at him with such hate that if looks could kill Rowan would be dead ten times over. Rowan frowned and stood up, making his way towards the child who continued to glare up at him.

"And why shouldn't I touch him boy?" he asked icily making Sonic bare his teeth in rage.

"Because if you do that to any more of my friend I will end your life slowly and painfully" Sonic spat making many eyes widen but Rowan to smile.

"Well then, I won't touch them, I'll get you instead and make them watch" Rowan laughed making Sonic turn pale and his eyes to widen in horror. Before he could react a white light flashed and all his friends eyes widened when a screen appeared before them. What they saw made them feel sick.

_"__Mama!" a four year old Sonic called as fire closed in on him from both sides. He screamed in fear when the roof fell almost crushing him under its weight._

_"__Sonic!" a panicked female voice yelled from the other end of the hall. The child looked up to see a light purple female hedgehog standing there coughing terribly._

_"__Mama!" Sonic yelled and started running towards her only to scream when the roof above her caved in and crushing her under its weight. He thought he heard her scream something like his name before the only sound he could hear was the roar of the fire._

_"__Mama?" he called again as tears started to fall from his emerald green eyes. When he was given no reply he curled up on the floor and cried not caring about the fire drawing closer. Suddenly a eleven year old orange hedgehog with bright purple eyes appeared and picked the small child up._

_"__Mama gone" Sonic sobbed into the older boys chest making the boy tense slightly._

_'__So is papa" he sighed making the child in his arms wail in despair._

_"__Me no wanna die Edmund" Sonic cried making the boy hold the child more tightly as he started running._

_"__You won't I promise I'll get you out" the boy vowed just as the floor beneath him gave a budge as did the roof above him. He froze in fear and started down at the boy in his arms before a sad smile crossed his face. He reached down and took off a golden medallion from around his neck that was in the shape of a dragon with a bright green gem for its eye and placed it around Sonic's neck._

_"__I said I'd get you out, but I never said I'd be coming with you" he said sadly making the child frown in confusion._

_"__What you mean?' Sonic asked only to scream when Edmund suddenly threw him out the window, glass shattering around him and that last thing he saw before falling was his brother being crushed under the roof of the house._

_"__NOOOOO!"_

Those watching had tears in their eyes as they watched Sonic's world fall apart, even Shadow was in tears. After seeing Maria's death in full detail again he was left raw and emotional and seeing a child going through that was enough to make his heart ache. They all expected Sonic to wake up in tears, but he didn't. The screen stayed and he kept the glazed look to his eyes with silent tears falling from them. Even Rowan was shocked as another even began to play on the screen.

_"__Freak!" the girls voice cut through the air like a knife and made Sonic flinch slightly. He was standing before a young lioness holding his hand out towards her with a swirling ball of chaos energy on it that was flashing many different colours. The girl hit his hand making the ball vanish and making a five year old Sonic move away from her._

_"__You're a freak and I'm gonna tell everyone" the girl sneered at him before pushing him to the floor making the child yelp slightly. He watched as the girl ran off with tears in his eyes and looked down at his hands in sadness._

_"__Freak, mistake, unwanted, monster" he whispered to himself as tears began to fall from his emerald green eyes. A sudden noise made him look up to see the same lioness with a group of other kids who were all sneering down at him._

_"__There's the freak, get him!" the girl yelled as they all started running towards him. Sonic gasped and took off running tripping over his own feet in his panic. He ran till he came to a dead end and turned to face the group before him.  
There was the lioness, two older male lions and a female cheetah. They all sneered at him making the child tremble in fear and back up against the wall._

_"__Please, let me go" Sonic begged only for one for the lions to snarl and slash his claws across his chest making the boy scream in pain._

_"__You're a freak, a danger to everyone around you. Your powers are nothing but trouble you monster" the darker lion smirked making tears sting Sonic's eyes._

_"__I don't mean to be a monster" he cried as the female cheetah kicked him in the chest._

_"__We'll make sure you won't hurt anyone with your freakish powers" she laughed as they all began to kick him. Sobs broke from the broken form beneath them as they continued to beat him._

_"__STOP!" the voice was female and held so much rage and anger it made Sonic almost feel sorry for his attackers. They turned to see a human girl with wispy white hair standing before them dressed in black pants and a blue hoodie._

_"__Why should we? What are you gonna do to us if we don't?" the lighter male lion asked only to gasp when the girl raised her hands and sent a blast of frost at them._

_"__Leave, now!" she hissed making them run. She looked down at Sonic with sadness as he stared right back, bleeding and broken. She approach him slowly and rested her hands on him and he watched as her hands glowed ice blue. The pain left and he found all his wounds healed._

_"__You're not a monster child, you are special" the human girl whispered before standing and walking away leaving the little one alone and wondering who she was._

"Stop this please!" Tails cried as more tears fell from his eyes wondering how anyone could be this cruel to Sonic.

"It won't stop until he has lived them all" Rowan said and he almost sounded remorseful as he stared at the blank hedgehog before him whose eyes were still glazed and overflowing with tears.

"His power over chaos is more powerful than I first thought" Knuckles muttered making Shadow nod as well. He couldn't believe the faker could make orbs of chaos energy and at such a young age.

"There's another one" Silver gasp in pain as the screen came to life again making them all tense and send worried looks to their friend.

_"__Why do you leave me all the time?" a six year old Sonic asked as he stared up at the white haired girl. She still wore the same hoodie and black pants with fraying shoes. Now that he was close Sonic could see she was deathly pale and had stunning green eyes that seemed brighter than his own._

_"__I'm not meant to stay in one place too long" she said without looking at him._

_"__I could go with you" Sonic suggested making the girl shake her head and send him a sorrowful look._

_"__I'm sorry child but my life is dangerous and unpredictable. I can't risk your life as well" she said as her white hair blew about in the wind. Sonic looked down in sadness and snuggled closer to the girl's ice cold body._

_"__I miss you when you leave Frost" he whispered making the girl called Frost look down at him with a blank expression._

_"__It's probably best if you just forget about me emerald" Frost sighed using the nickname she made for the child. Sonic stared up at her in shock and confusion as tears started to form._

_"__Why would you want to be forgotten?" he whimpered making Frost sigh and look out towards the mountains from atop the roof they sat on._

_"__I'm not good with people, I'm better off alone" was all she said._

_"__Your good with me" Sonic pressed but Frost didn't react, she just sat in silence and Sonic felt his heart hurt for the teenaged girl who had saved him a year ago. He had found her but she was very distant and didn't trust people or even like them. He liked to think he was her friend but sometimes it felt like she was just tolerating his presence._

_"__You are different from the rest child, you understand what it's like to have a broken heart" Frost suddenly said making Sonic look up in shock. It was the first time Frost had ever admitted that he meant something to her._

_"__Will I ever get to go with you?" he asked making a deep frown cross her face._

_"__No"_

_Sonic sighed only to jump when Frost stood suddenly and started walking away. That was what she would normally do, she would just up and leave him but something felt different this time._

_"__Frost, wait" he pleaded making her freeze in place and turn to look at him sadly. Sadness seemed to be the only emotion she could show._

_"__I have to leave child" she said while closing her eyes._

_"__Will I ever see you again?" he asked brokenly as tears started to fall. He knew, he knew she was gone and beyond his reach._

_"__We are very alike but very different. Maybe someday we will meet again" she said before walking away and jumping down from the roof. Sonic watched as she disappeared in the forest, a light snow fall beginning and covering her tracks from sight._

_"__Frost, thank you" Sonic sobbed as he watched the only person in the world who mattered to him leave him alone once more. But this time, she wasn't coming back._

"Oh Sonic" Blaze whispered as the image faded into nothing. Everyone felt sad as they watched the human girl named Frost with powers over ice and snow disappear. They could tell she was filled with hurt and loss just like Sonic and that's why they connected. It broke their hearts to see her just walk away and leave a lonely child behind but they could tell she couldn't take Sonic with her, she wasn't ready to take care of a child.

"Please no more" Knuckles begged as more tears fell but his cries went unanswered as the final image began to play.

_Sonic watched in horror as robots attacked the village he was staying in. he was ten years old now and had moved on from Frost, the only person who had been like a mother to him after his own mothers death. He still missed the white haired girl but he accepted her choice as well.  
Now he watched his home go up in flames. People screamed in fear and ran for their lives as their loved ones were snatched up ad turned into robots as well. At the heart of all the panic was a man shaped like an egg laughing like a maniac._

_"__Get them! Get them all!" he shouted as more robots were sent out to capture the people. Sonic screamed as he was knocked down by something landing on him and he shuddered as something warm trickled onto his face. Rolling whatever it was off him he gasped when he saw what it was.  
A body, a dead body of the same lioness who beat him all those years ago. Her eyes were open wide in horror and fear and a large bullet hole was in the back of her head. Sonic held back sobs as he backed away from her not wanting to feeling sorry for her but at the same time he did._

_"__Ashley!" the panicked scream of a mother called as she rushed forward and pulled the body into her arms and sobbed, "My poor baby, my child, my baby"_

_Sonic felt his heart hurting as he watched the mother grieve for her only child only to also be shot in the head as well. The ten year old could feeling it all becoming too much as he watched more people dying or being captured._

_"__Please" the cry made him turn and see the same dark male lion form all those years ago lying in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were diming and his breathing shaking, "Please help them, please help them"_

_Sonic watched as he died and turned to watched more people die. His eyes that were filled with fear and horror suddenly hardened with determination and anger. He raised his hands that were glowing with chaos energy and glared at all the robots._

_"__You will not kill anymore" he growled before dashing forward at supersonic speeds and cutting through the robots, destroying them left and right and tearing through them like they were made of butter. He smashed them and threw them and stopped them from killing or taking any more people. When he smashed the last one he watched as the man left, promising to return and get his revenge._

_"__He won't stop" Sonic jumped and turned to see and elderly man standing there with sorrow filled eyes. He looked down at his feet and nodded._

_"__I know"_

_"__Question is, what are you going to do about it?" the man asked making the child look at him with determination._

_"__I'll chase after him, stop him from ever doing something like this again. I'll stop him" he vowed making the man smile and nod._

_"__Just keep your powers in check, if they learn how powerful you truly are they might try and hurt you or use you" the man warned making Sonic shift nervously._

_"__So I'm not a monster?"_

_"__No, you are special" the man said making Sonic remember when Frost told him the same thing. He smiled at the memory before turning and taking off the high speed ready to face his future and not be afraid of tomorrow._

Everyone watched as Sonic gave a shuddering gasp as he returned to reality and clutched at his chest as if in pain. The chains vanished the suddenly they found themselves back in the backyard they were in before they were captured. Rowan was gone and they rushed to his side.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry" Blaze cried as she hugged him tightly.

"We'll never leave you" Rouge promised.

"We're your family now" Tails assured him.

"I'll keep you safe" Knuckles promised.

Sonic looked at them all in sadness and pain. He raised his hand towards them all and made the same orb of chaos energy he'd made for the lioness and they watched as it changed colour. No one moved until Shadow raised his own hand and made an identical orb.

"Not a monster" was all the ebony male said making a small smile appear on Sonic's face.

"Not a monster"

**Frost: I know, this was really long and took me all day to write!**

**Blaze: Is tour hand sore?**

**Frost: Very, anyways i hope you liked it Ms. Di**

**Silver; Please request and review everyone and see you all next time**


	11. Something Missing part 2

**Frost: I am so sorry it has taken this long to get this chapter up, I've just been swamped with school work!**

**Sonic: But you don't do any work**

**Frost: Not true, I wrote one page of work today**

**Shadow: What did you do for the rest of the day?**

**Frost:...Read fanfictions...**

**Silver: Shame on you**

**Frost: School's boring!**

**Sonic: You still have to do it**

**Frost: Not for long I won't *holds up a lighter***

**Shadow: WHOA! No burning down buildings Frost!**

**Frost: Why?**

**Sonic: One word...Jail**

**Frost: *sigh* Fine**

**Silver: Good girl, Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Shadow: Please review and send in requests**

Sonic sobbed as he sat under a large tree deep in the forest. His tears flowed like a river down his face and his heart hurt terribly. He felt like someone had punched a hole right through his chest and it made it hard to breath. A small part of him felt bad for snapping at his friends like he had, they didn't know about his childhood so he shouldn't have taken out his anger on them but another part of him was just so angry at them.

"They don't understand what it feels like to be alone" he muttered darky to himself as the sobs died down to just a few sniffs. "They always got love and care while I had to struggle to stay alive"

_But it's not their fault_ a voice in the back of his head argued making Sonic sigh and his anger to vanish. He really wished he hadn't woken up this morning and had just stayed in bed. Brushing the last of his tears away he buried the pain inside once again like he always did. He didn't even feel the pain anymore and he didn't even want to try and get over it cause it just hurt too much.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where a hero would cry" a voice said making Sonic jump and turn his head to the right in shock. Leaning against a tree was none other than Shadow the hedgehog. A scowl worked its way onto Sonic's face and he bared his teeth in anger.

"What do you want?' he snapped making Shadow raise an eyebrow but otherwise keep a blank face.

"The others sent me to bring you back but I had a feeling you needed to get some things off your chest. Care to explain?" Shadow questioned as he walked closer and Sonic felt his walls that he built up around his heart and soul rise in defence.

"I don't need to tell you" he growled. Shadow didn't even react to the others anger and just sat down in front of him and stared right into his eyes.

"Your right, you don't need to tell me, but I think you should. Doesn't help if you keep it all lock up" Shadow said gently and watched as Sonic seemed to explode.

"Oh like you know? Do you know how it feels when I see everyone with their families and knowing I will never get to feel the same love? Do you know how much it hurts knowing that I don't have a mother or a father? And do you know how hard it was growing up on the streets for me, struggling to survive while they all lived the life of easy going and good times?" Sonic ranted as he stood up and began to pace back and forth.  
Shadow remained silent throughout it and just watched as the child got all his pent up emotions out. Sonic slowly began to calm down from his anger and before long he was breathing slow and deep and looking much calmer than he had before.

"Feeling better?" Shadow asked with a small knowing smile making Sonic send him a sharp look.

"Yeah actually, I do. How'd you know that would help?" he asked making Shadow scoff and roll his ruby red eyes.

"Remember, I lost Maria and went through a very dark part of my life. I might not know how it feels to live all alone for a while but I know how it feels to know something is missing" he explained before standing and walking towards where the house was. Sonic watch carefully with a frown and making Shadow turn to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, are you coming or not faker?" he snapped making Sonic smile slightly and scowl at him as well.

"I'm not the faker here, you are!" he yelled before taking off back to the house. Shadow watched him go with a small smile before his trademark scowl was back and he raced off after the boy. When he reached the house he saw the others apologising to Sonic who brushed of their kind words quickly saying he wasn't mad anymore.

"You guys didn't know so I don't blame you" he said with a smile.

"We're still really sorry Sonic" Tails said.

'Yeah and I shouldn't have said those things about your parents and you" Knuckles said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Sonic watched him with his bright emerald eyes before he felt something inside him shift and he gave a small smile.

"I don't remember them you know. I think they were shot because if I think hard enough I can hear the gun shot and a scream buts that's all" Sonic explained making them all look slightly horrified but more sad than anything, "But while it hurts knowing I will never get to know them or see them I still have family, it just took me a while to see it"

They all smiled at his answer and surrounded him in a big group hug. Silver even managed to drag Shadow into it much to the ebony's annoyance but he didn't fight it, just scowled angrily but if you looked close enough you could see a small smile playing on his face.

"We're each other's family now" Tails beamed up at everyone as they all nodded in agreement.

"And family looks out for each other" Blaze smiled while ruffling Sonic's quills making the child give a shout and pull away from her while a playful scowl worked its way onto his face.

"Blaze" he whined making everyone laugh in joy. Sonic smiled as well because for the first time in his life he finally knew what it felt like to have a family and feel loved. He finally knew what everyone else was feeling and he loved it and was going to do everything he could to make sure his family was safe and happy. He had finally found that missing piece, he was finally whole again.


	12. Aftermath and Healing

**Frost: Hey, this is something I thought up after watching the sonic boom trailer where Sonic is attacked by all those robots and buried under those rocks. In this Shadow and Rouge will be a part of the Sonic boom universe and the scene with Lyric isn't actually in the game, only the first part. **

**Blaze: Frost doesn't own us or Sonic Boom, Sega does**

**Rouge: Please review and send in requests**

"NO!" Tails, Knuckles and Amy watched in horror as Sonic fell to the floor before being buried under the rubble from the falling rocks. Lyric was laughing insanely as he and his goons left the shocked and grieving heroes behind.

Knuckles was the first to snap out of it and rush over to the rubble. He threw rocks aside and smashed through them as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Sonic" he sobbed as he finally uncovered his young friend who was black and blue from bruises and had large burns covering his torso from whatever Lyric's robots had shot him with. His breathing was jerky and hurried and small cuts covered his body that were slowly leaking blood.

"No…no please…oh god" Tails breathed as he stared at his big brother. When had things gone so horribly wrong?

"We need to get him back to the hub" Amy called as she lifted her communicator to her mouth, "Shadow, Rouge, come in"

"This is Rouge Amy, what's happened?" the bat's voice sounded as Knuckles gently lifted the limp form of his friend into his strong arms.

"It's Sonic, he's in a bad way" Amy muttered. The line was silent for a moment as Rouge processed the information she had just been told before she sighed tiredly.

"How bad?"

"Badly burned, bruised and just holding on" Amy relayed as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh God…we'll get everything set up here…look after him for us" Rouge sighed before cutting communication. Tails rushed ahead with Amy while Knuckles ran just behind them. He held Sonic close in his arms, holding him like one would hold a new born child. And that's what Sonic was at the moment, a helpless, fragile new born that was just hanging on to life. Knuckles was the worried parent that was doing everything he could to protect his child while Amy and Tails were the worried siblings.

"You're gonna be ok kid, you'll be just fine little one. I promise" Knuckles whispered in the limp ear and he felt his heart flare with hope when he saw the ear twitch slightly.

It took them almost twenty minutes to reach the hub and Shadow was already waiting outside for them, his face pinched in worry and his mouth drawn in a thin line. When he saw Sonic bundled up in the echidna's arms looking tiny, beaten and barely alive his eyes seemed to mist over slightly.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he yelled as the group rushed inside and placed the injured hero on the bed. Rouge gasped at the sight of him but quickly went into doctor mode.

"Lyric…his robots shot him. We couldn't…we couldn't save him" Knuckles gasped as Rouge placed an IV line into Sonic's right arm and hooked him up to a breathing mask. She began to clean his burns and check his body for broken bones frowning at the large bruise she found on the left side of his head.

"How could you let this happen?" Shadow seethed at them. Sonic was like his little brother and to see him so lifeless and still was enough to make him panic and angry.

"It wasn't our fault Shadow, Lyric snuck up on us" Amy growled right back.

"Look at him Rose, Look at him! He's dying and it's all your fault!" Shadow roared.

"Our fault? Where were you when this happened?" Knuckles spat in rage making Shadow look at him with fire filled eyes.

"Don't try and pin this on me echidna, you were the one in charge of keep him safe and look where he is now" Shadow hissed.

"And yet I wasn't the one to try and kill him two years ago" Knuckles smirked making Shadow bristle in fury and bare his teeth in rage.

"How dare you! You son of a…"

"ENOUGH!" Rouge yelled making everyone freeze and turn to face her. Sweat covered her brow and her eyes were filled with anger, concern and determination. "All this fighting and yelling isn't going to help Sonic, so unless you are going to help get out of here right now"

Shadow swore loudly and stormed from the room followed by Tails who looked just seconds away from bursting into tears. Knuckles took a deep breath and stepped forward along with Amy making Rouge nod and the three of them got to work.

Shadow sat outside for hours silently fuming as he stared out at the trees. Footsteps made him tense but he didn't turn or move to acknowledge the person behind him until they were standing right next to him.

"How is he?" he asked softly.

"Not good, the burns were very bad and the rocks that fell on him cracked a few ribs making one puncture his left lung. Knuckles and I manage to fix it and Amy help to set the rest of his ribs back into place" Rouge sighed making Shadow growl slightly and run his hands through his quills.

"How could this happen? When we found out Lyric was after him we all agreed to keep him safe" Shadow snapped thinking back to when they found out about Lyric.

(Flashback)

_"__You"_

_Sonic jerked back in shock along with everyone else as he stared up at the lizard robot hybrid that was glaring at him hatefully. He looked left and right before pointing to himself and mouthing 'me' up to it._

_"__You and I have some unfinished business" the lizard snarled angrily._

_"__I have no idea what you're talking about" Sonic said confused making the lizard chuckle._

_"__Of course you don't, but I know who you are chosen one. I'll make sure the prophecy doesn't come true" the lizard smirked._

_"__And how are you gonna do that?" Knuckles scoffed even though he too had no idea what this crazy old reptile was going on about._

_"__By killing him" it smiled before lunging at Sonic only to howl in pain when Shadow fired a chaos spear at it and took a protective stance in front of Sonic._

_"__What are you talking about, answer me!" he shouted angrily making the being before him laugh._

_"__I am Lyric, the one who will bring about a new age in this world. But to do that I must kill the one born of chaos, raised in hate, eyes of emerald and heart of light. I can sense it inside that child's soul, he must die!" Lyric shouted and used his tail to knock all of them to the side leaving Sonic standing there alone with his mouth open wide in shock. He stared up at Lyric and glared hatefully._

_"__Leave my friends alone!" he shouted making Lyric sneer down at him._

_"__I teach you to speak to me you little pest" he growled and tried to make a grab for him only for Sonic to dash to the side and leap up, kicking him right in the face. Before the speedy blue hero could attack again however Shadow grab his arm and pulled him back._

_"__Shads, what are you doing?" Sonic cried as he was dragged away only to scream when Lyric appeared before them and stratified his claws across his back._

_"__We're getting you out of here and away from him" Shadow growled making Sonic frown._

_"__I can take him Shadow, let me go!" he argued but was ignored by the elder male who tightened his hold on his arm. Reaching into his quills he pulled out his green chaos emerald and waited for the others to gathered around him._

_"__Chaos Control!"_

_"__You can't keep him from me forever, I will find him!" Lyric shouted before the vanished from sight._

_(End Flashback)_

"Lyric was right, we could keep Sonic from him" Shadow muttered making Rouge look down and sigh in sadness.

"Right now Shadow we need to forget Lyric and what happened in the past. Right now, Sonic needs us to help him get better, that's what we need to focus on right now" she said gently. Shadow frowned out at the setting sun before nodding and turning to head back inside.

"You coming?" he asked when Rouge didn't move.

"I'm going to go find Tails, poor kid must be scare stiff right now" she said making him nod in understanding while at the same time regretting his earlier actions. He shouldn't have yelled at them about what had happened, he was just so angry and scared.

When he walked in Knuckles was sitting by Sonic's side holding one of his limp hands in his own. Shadow couldn't help but marvel at how tiny the child's hand look in Knuckles one. The ruby red echidna looked up at him and gave a weak smile. Shadow just grunted and sat down on the other side.

"Where's Rose?"

"She went to bed, it's been a tough day" Knuckles sighed. Shadow nodded and placed his hand on Sonic's forehead feeling the high fever through his glove.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" he finally said but refused to look at the guardian.

"Me too, I shouldn't have brought up what you did all those years ago. You've shown you've changed" Knuckles admitted. They stayed silent until Sonic shifted and gave a pain filled moan. His eyes opened slowly and he gazed up at all of them.

"Hey little one, how are you?" Knuckles whispered. Sonic just gave a small whimper as tears filled his eyes, the pain consuming him. Knuckles felt his heart break and he gently petted his quills, "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, you're alright"

"H-h-hurts" Sonic stuttered weakly as his body began to tremble.

"I know child and it will hurt for a little longer" Shadow soothed gently, "Just sleep for now"

"C-can't"

"Shhh, just try" Shadow muttered as he also ran his fingers through the limp quills. At that moments Rouge appeared at Sonic's side and hummed a gentle tune under her breath.

"You'll be alright big blue, we'll keep you safe and sound" she promised. Sonic stared up at her and winced as pain raced through his body leaving him gasping for breath.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Rouge's voice was gentle and angelic and made the pain slowly ebb away leaving Sonic feeling sleepy and calm. He smiled weakly up at her before his eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out. Rouge smiled down at the boy she saw as a little brother and placed a soft kiss on his head.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

They all sat around his bed for the rest of the night and the next day keeping watch over him. They were his family, the ones that would keep him safe from all harm. And being family meant they were going to make Lyric pay for what he had done to their little brother (big brother for tails)

**Frost: please tell me what you think seeing how it's my first try and a Sonic Boom fanfic**

**Sonic: I don't like it**

**Frost: I wasn't asking you, now be gone!**

**Sonic: Fine *Stomps off***

**Shadow: Please review, requests and have a nice day**


	13. Trapped in a Dark Place

**Frost: Hey, this was a request from ****MusicalMidnight**** who asked if I could do a story on Sonic self harming. I won't give away anymore but if you don't like reading stories about self harm don't read, I don't want to cause any offence or triggers for people**

**Shadow: At least your kind enough to warn people, normally your not nice at all**

**Frost: Well I like to surprise you, keeps you on your toes**

**Silver: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Knuckles: Please review and request**

He knew it was bad what he was doing, but he couldn't stop. All the pain and hurt he'd felt in his life, the loss and heartache, this helped him forget it. He watched with tears in his eyes as crimson blood flowed from the self-inflicted wounds on his wrist and dripped down on the floor. The blood stained the creamy carpet and Sonic gave a broken sob as he bowed his head in shame.

"You're weak, spineless, broken. You don't deserve to live" he muttered to himself as he cut another line down his wrist. Normally he would only cut his wrist twice or three times but today he couldn't stop. Memories of his parent's death, of his old friend Frost and the times he was ridiculed filled his mind.

The knife slipped from his hand as a shudder ran up his spine, his face pale from blood loss and with a jerk he realized he was losing to much blood and very fast. Sonic knew he should feel terrified, after all he could very well die, but strangely he felt calm, peaceful. The only thing that made him regret his decision was his friends, he would miss them terribly and had never gotten the chance to say goodbye.

With a weak and shaky breath Sonic closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

(This be me line break mates)

Shadow knocked loudly on Sonic's door with a deep frown set on his face. Today was the day they were all having a party to celebrate a whole month of Eggman free days. Only problem was that Sonic had never shown up. Tails had tried calling but no one answered making the fox nervous seeing how Sonic always answers. As such it was now up to Shadow to track down the young hero and drag him to the party.

"Faker! Open this door before I throw a chaos spear through it!" Shadow roared impatiently and growled when he got no answer. "Stupid, troublemaking, annoying child" he grumbled under his breath.

Drawing his right hand back he sent a chaos spear at the door hitting the lock and sending the door flying open. He waited to hear Sonic's angry yell at having his door broken but was surprised when none came. Blinking in confusion he walked into the strangely dark house and gazed around warily.

"Kid? You in here?" Shadow called into the eerily quiet house. He frowned and turned to go when a horrid smell invaded his nose that made his quills rise in fear and his blood to turn cold. It was the metallic tangy smell of blood and it made his stomach do flips.

"Sonic!" Shadow raced down the hall to where the smell was coming from and burst into the hero's where he was met with a terrible sight. Sonic lay on the floor, his wrists cut open as blood flowed out of the wounds like a river. But what made tears prick Shadow's eyes was the bloodied knife lying beside one of Sonic's hands.

"Oh my God…Sonic" he gasped and dropped to his knees beside the child. His hands trembled as he pressed them over the slim and fragile wrists to stem the blood flow, "Why? Why would you do this?"

He got no answer and felt his heart jump in fear. Was he too late? Leaning down and pressing his ear against the child's chest he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard not only a heartbeat but the sound of air being drawn into lungs. But the boy's breathing was shallow and shaky.

"Just hang on, I'll get help" Shadow muttered and reached for his phone and dialled Rouge's number. Each time he heard the ring and no one answered made his heart clench in fear until finally he heard the seductive female voice come through the phone.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Rouge's vice sounded and Shadow couldn't stop the sob of relief from escaping his throat making the bat worry, "Shadow, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Rouge…please…there's so much blood…and…and I don't know what to do" Shadow begged as images of Maria bleeding out on the floor flashed through his mind.

"Whoa! Slow down there. Who's bleeding?" Rouge cried in alarm.

"S-sonic…please you need to help! He's dying!" Shadow yelled into the phone hoping she'd understand and stop playing twenty questions with him.

"Sonic? Oh god…ok Shadow just calm down sweetie and stay with him. We'll be there in a few minutes. Just try and stop the bleeding and don't leave his side" Rouge soothed him and Shadow nodded his head dumbly knowing full well she couldn't see him.

"Just hurry" he said before hanging up and looking down at Sonic. His face was unnaturally pale, so pale he looked like death and his breathing was getting worse. Grabbing the bed sheets Shadow began to tear them up and wrap the make shift bandages around his blood covered wrists.

"You stupid child, why would you do this? What was causing you so much pain that you would resort to this? Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you" Shadow growled to himself as he worked watching as the white sheets quickly turned crimson.  
At that moment he heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall to the room and looked up just as Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Cream, Amy and Vallina came crashing in.

"Oh my god!"

"What's happened?"

"He's losing too much blood!"

"Do something"

"Tails, Cream, get out of here right now!"

"No I want to help"

"Tails now!"

"He's not breathing!"

"Tails!"

"Shadow start doing compressions on his chest!"

"Why isn't it working?"

"Give him a minute"

"It's taking too long!"

"Will all of you just…"

"ALRIGHT!" Rouge finally exploded making everyone but Shadow jump who kept pumping Sonic's chest and breathing into his lungs for him, "Everyone, just slow down. I had a friend who cut his wrists like this and we kept him stable and he was alright in the end. Sonic will be just fine"

"He's breathing on his own again" Shadow called and Rouge quickly stepped forward and began to stitch up the cuts on the child's wrists.

"You see, everything will be alright"

"Alright? Rouge, he cut his own wrists! How is that alright?" Amy yelled but the white bat kept her cool and didn't look away from her patient.

"We'll find out the whys later, right now we just need to stitch him up and get him better" she replayed calmly. It only took a few minutes to stitch up the wounds and clean the blood off of Sonic. When they had they took him down to the living room and set him down on the couch to rest, waiting alongside him for him to wake up.

When he did wake up it was to see Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge sitting beside him looking both worried and relieved. The echidna guardian smiled warmly, Rouge gently ran her fingers through his quills and Shadow held his hand tightly.

"How you feeling honey?" Rouge asked sweetly. Sonic stared at her as tears began to form in his eyes and he looked away in shame. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You all must hate me for being so weak" Sonic muttered and he felt Shadow's hand tighten its hold on his own and Knuckles stiffen beside the couch.

"We could never hate you little one" Knuckles soothed making Sonic look at him with wide eyes. "Your family and family looks after each other"

That seem to break Sonic as he burst into tears and flung himself at the guardian who carefully wrapped his arms around the small fragile form. "I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry"

"We know and we're going to help you" Shadow said gently.

"I just couldn't take the pain anymore, my parents, Frost, everyone, they all left me in the end" Sonic sobbed making their hearts ache as they remembered the time they had seen into Sonic's memories. They had seen how his parents had died, how he'd been bullied and beaten by kids because of his powers and how the one person who cared about him had left to protect him.

"We'll never leave you big blue, never" Rouge promised. They stayed like that until the child drifted off to sleep in Knuckles arms. And they would stay by their promise, they wouldn't leave him, not ever. Family sticks together no matter what.

**Frost: I hope it was what you were hoping for ****MusicalMidnight**

**Sonic: I hate you so much Frost**

**Frost; Now that's not a nice thing to say**

**Sonic: Don't care, not nice to do these things to me**

**Frost: Like I said before, It's whump, get used to it cause everyone else loves it**

**Blaze: Frost doesn't own us no matter how much she wishes she did**

**Cream: please review and request**

**Cosmo: And have a nice day**


	14. Night Terrors, Forgotten Memories

**This was a request from InfinityMagistre who wanted a story about Sonic suffering from night terrors about when Mephiles killed him and Shadow and or Silver help him through it. Hope it's what you were hoping for InfinityMagistre.**

**Frost: I know I have been away for a while but things are getting a bit hectic at home again and I have had heaps of exams and assignments due for school**

**Sally: Well school does come first**

**Sonic: Wait, wait, wait...when did Sally get here?**

**Frost: I wanted to have at least one person who can keep up an intelligent conversation **

**Shadow: Hay!**

**Silver: We're intelligent**

**Sally: Not from what I've heard**

**Frost: Nice to know you're on my side**

**Sally: Why wouldn't I be?**

**Sonic: Because she's evil**

**Frost: I take that as a complement. **

**Sally: Anyway, Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Rouge: Please review and request people and have a nice day**

_His ragged breathing was all he could hear as he gazed around the dark room in fear. Smoke swirled up in thin tendrils, like hands reaching up to drag him down into the terror of the unknown._

_Sonic walked through the black corridors of the strange house he was in, his heart beating wildly inside his chest while his ears flicked back and forth trying to catch the sound of danger that he somehow knew was there. Each step he took echoed all around him and sent a wave of fear through him and for some reason he kept holding his chest protectively._

_"__Oh…poor child…all alone…no one to help" the voice cut through the silence like a knife and made Sonic jump a foot in the air. The voice was dark and filled with malice and hate and sent Sonic's skin crawling. He knew this voice, he'd heard it before but he could bring a face to mind._

_"__Who are you!' he yelled out into the darkness bravely even though trembles were starting to travel up his body._

_"__Hmm…I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me little one…but I must say…I am hurt as well…I thought at least you would remember me child…I remember you after all…remember how you screamed" the voice cackled as Sonic flinched and folded his ears back. He didn't like this voice, he didn't like how it was talking to him, like he was some little five year old. _

_"__What are you talking about? Just give me a straight answer" he snapped trying to sound fearless but instead sounding like a terrified child who just wanted his mother._

_Suddenly the smoke before him cleared and he could see a make hedgehog just a foot taller than himself. He looked like Shadow but at the same time he didn't. He was more of a grey colour than black and had dark green eyes instead of the familiar ruby red that Sonic knew. The strips in his quills were also a sickly green colour but what unnerved Sonic the most was that the being before him didn't have a mouth. The younger hedgehog took a step back in shock as a feeling of fear filled him._

_"__Do you know who I am yet little one? Do you know…who I am?" the voice was there even though the hedgehog before him had no mouth and Sonic felt his breathing pick up as the hedgehog drew closer to him._

_Memories that shouldn't be there filled his mind, memories of a princess, of first meeting Silver who had tried to kill him. Memories of travelling through time and of a being called Solaris but most of all memories of a blinding pain in his chest, of screaming in agony and of breathing his last breath._

_"__N-no…I can't be" Sonic stuttered as he backed away from the demon who tilted his head curiously._

_"__You know who I am?" it asked and Sonic nodded shakily._

_"__Mephiles" he breathed in fear just as the crystal sword burst from the demon's hand and was plunged deep in his chest causing him to scream in agony._

_"__NO!"_

"NO!" Sonic shot up from his bed covered in sweat and shaking madly. He gave a few more panicked cries before finally settling down and realizing he was safe. He gazed down at his chest that he was holding with shaking hands and felt a few tears slip from his emerald green eyes.  
It had been almost a month since the Solaris incident and almost two weeks since he'd gotten his memories of it back. Ever since then he'd been having terrible night terror's where he wouldn't remember it, Mephiles would show up and talk to him before stabbing him in the chest.

The memories of his death were what scared Sonic the most, to know he had died, had been killed and might not have come back. When Shadow, Silver and he had fought the monster after he was revived he'd had to put on his best mask so as not to let his friends know how scared he'd been. Now he was having to wear that mask all the time around them because the fear and terror was starting to eat him alive.  
With a tiered sigh the young hero stood from his bed and quickly out on his shoes. Maybe an early morning run would help clear his head from the traumatizing thoughts.

At first the run did help, the wind seemed to wrap around him in a hug and howl with joy as he raced alongside it. The sun was just starting to rise and birds sang their good morning to the new day. All was perfect and right as Sonic came to a stop underneath a tall pine tree to breath in the fresh morning air.

"Never thought we'd see you up this early faker" the deep voice sent Sonic reeling as he jumped and spun around into an attack position, expecting to see the demon that killed him there but was shocked to see Shadow and Silver instead. They both raised an eyebrow at his attacked stance and he quickly stood up with a nervous smile on his face.

"Sorry, you just startled me" he apologised meekly. Silver nodded but Shadow narrowed his eyes, he didn't buy it.

"What are you doing here faker?" he asked with narrowed eyes and this instantly sent Sonic on the defensive, quills rising, shoulders tensing and feet shifting slightly in case he needed to make a run for it.

"Can ask you guys the same question" Sonic shot right back. That was something Shadow had noticed about the child, his quick wit and ability to avoid questions by turning them around and shooting them right back.

"We were just talking about some things" Silver shrugged while looking between his two friends warily. He knew they could both be very volatile at times and their arguments could turn violent in the blink of an eye.

"What stuff?" Sonic was curious to know, after all what did these two have to talk about this early in the morning?

"Stuff that doesn't concern you child" Shadow snapped and Sonic suddenly felt the air grow heavy. He was no longer standing under the pine tree with his friends but was back in the field with the princess who he could remember the name of. He watched as Mephiles walked around him before the crystal sword shot from his hand plunging into his chest making him gasp.

Opening his eyes he saw Shadow and Silver standing over him looking worried. They had both watched as Sonic's eyes had glazed over at Shadow's words and had started shaking before falling to the floor with a loud pained scream. Now they just stared down into Sonic's wide emerald eyes wondering what had just happened.

"You alright Sonic?" Silver asked worriedly and reached out to help the younger up only to pull back when Sonic flinched away from him, his eyes wide with fear.

"You…you tried to kill me" Sonic whispered in hurt and betrayal making both ruby and golden eyes widen in shock.

"You remember?" Silver gasped.

"How much do you remember" Shadow demanded only to have Sonic flinch away from him, his eyes filled with terror as he stared at Shadow. He looked like he had just seen a murder and Shadow was filled with sudden dread. If the child remembered Mephiles and what the monster did to him.

"He looks just like you…I see him every night" Sonic whispered unthinkingly as he backed away from Shadow whose eyes widened in horror. So the boy did remember his own death.

"Sonic, look at me. It's me…Shadow, Mephiles isn't here, your safe" Shadow replied in his most soothing and calming voice he could muster. The child watched him with distrusting eyes but finally seemed to understand he was under no threat from them and ceased in his attempts to flee.

"Sonic, how much do you remember?" Silver asked gently making the blue one frown and look down at the ground.

"Just flashes here and there. I remember you were trying to kill me and I remember this Princess but not her name. I…I also remember…Mephiles…and what he did to me" Sonic muttered fearfully and felt a shudder run up his spine.

"PTSD" Shadow murmured and Silver sent him a sharp look obviously not liking what the elder was saying in front of the child before them. Sonic for his part didn't seem to react to what Shadow had said but the albino suspected that the child simply didn't understand what PTSD was and didn't want to ask.

"What do you mean you see him every night?" Silver demanded not liking the thought of that demon being anywhere near his friends let alone Sonic.

"I have night terrors every night. I forget everything in my dreams and Mephiles talks to me before stabbing me through the chest just like he did when he killed me" Sonic explained looking hesitant about what he was saying. Shadow and Silver looked horrified by his answer, they couldn't imagine how hard it would be to relive your own death over and over again each night.

"How long have these dreams been going on for?" Shadow asked lowly and watched as Sonic averted his gaze and shifted his feet slightly. The child was getting uncomfortable, was feeling cornered and Shadow knew that soon it would all be too much and he would to what Sonic does best, bolt like a startled deer.  
The child had been that way ever since they'd first met. He would pull pranks only to vanish for days on end to avoid punishment. When asked questions he didn't want to answer he would use his sharp tongue and quick wit to distract the person before fleeing and would hide out for a good few days. It was what Shadow had taken to calling 'Sonic's hit and runs' because that's exactly what the boy did. He'd take and deliver a hit and run.

"Answer me child" he snapped and once again saw the flinch the word seem to gain. At first he thought it was because the child thought the word degrading to his hero status but now Shadow was starting to wonder.

"A few days" that was a lie if Shadow ever saw one and he could tell Silver knew as well.

"I hate liars faker, do not give me a reason to hate you" Shadow snarled and he watched as those guarded emerald pools hardened and the walls that protected the fragile and broken heart rose ever higher.

"Who says I'm lying? You can't just make assumptions about me when you barely know me at all" and there was that sharp wit and tongue that Shadow knew oh so well.

"I know you better than you think faker" Shadow smirked and saw how fawn coloured shoulders tensed up like a string on a bow, "I know so much about you that maybe even you don't know all there is to you"

"You're lying" Sonic snarled but Shadow could see he was winning, the mask was crumbling leaving behind the scared frighten child he knew was hiding behind it.

"What makes you say that Child?" he asked and there was that flinch again, "Why do you flinch at that word? Why do you take off when people ask you questions you don't like? Why do you hide behind a mask? What does a hero truly fear?"

"STOP IT!" the shrill scream sent both Shadow and Silver reeling, the later sending a withering glare at the ebony creation who just realized that he may have gone too far. The boy before them was breathing heavily and had a wild and fearfully look in his eyes.

"Sonic take it easy, deep breathes" Silver soothed but refrained from touching the youth. From the looks of it the child only seemed to remember the times when he tried to kill him so physical contact was probably not the best idea right now.  
Like he suspected Sonic kept sending him wary and slightly guarded looks that told that he didn't trust the albino anymore, not with the information he had just remembered.

"I'm sorry faker, I went too far" Shadow somewhat apologised but still refused to use the child's real name.

"It's…it's fine. I just need a moment" Sonic seemed torn between running for the high hills and staying there with them and continuing this conversations because he could tell that Shadow and Silver seemed to remember a lot more than he did of the incident. The only way he would get answers was staying and talking to them even though he would rather go jump in a lake in that moment.

"I don't like that word because that's what he calls me" he finally answered making Shadow send him a searching look before giving a small nod.

"How long has he really been visiting your dreams Sonic?" Silver asked. The use of his real name seemed to calm the youth and the gentle tone also seemed to help him relax around the albino as well.

"Two weeks, that's when I started remembering and when he starting showing up. I thought they would go away over time but there not and I don't know what to do anymore" Sonic admitted while running his hands through his quills in agitation.

"Showing signs and symptoms" Shadow muttered to himself and was once again sent a sharp look from Silver only this time Sonic seemed interested in what the elder had said.

"Symptoms of what?" he asked making Shadow regard him carefully before he stepped forward despite Silver's warning look.

"I think you may be suffering from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" Shadow explained making emerald pools widen in shock, "I suffered from it after Maria's death and it took me a while to get over it. I too had reoccurring night terrors of her death and they almost drove me insane, having to watch me first friend die over and over again"

Sonic looked away when Shadow said that so he wouldn't see the broken look on the elder's face. He didn't like that look on Shadow, it made him look old, far too old and didn't suit him at all. To Sonic, Shadow was the all-powerful one that would protect him and his friends from harm and to see that look on his face, it left him feeling vulnerable.

"How did you stop the nightmares?" he asked meekly feeling small and young before his two friends. To freely admit that he had a problem that was causing him to be weak was not something he was used to doing.

"Talk about it, I spoke to Rouge and she helped come to terms with what had happened and slowly the dreams faded into a distant memory" Shadow said. He walked forward and placed a gentle hand on the bony shoulder frowning at how small and skinny the youth was and at the flinch his action cause, "Talk to us Sonic and we will help. You just have to trust me"

And that was what the problem was, Sonic didn't trust and both Shadow and Silver knew it. Everyone knew it, the child had no trust left inside him for some reason and they were all afraid to find out why. But Shadow needed him to trust for this to work, for the PTSD to go away otherwise all would be lost.  
He could see the inner battle going on in the deep emerald pools and could see how hard it was for Sonic to do a simple thing as trust. For a heart stopping moment Shadow feared the boy would turn and run, would let the nightmares consume him and refuse help. But then the child nodded and started to talk, telling them about his nightmares and how he died. It was horrific and sounded painful but the youth didn't stop, he trusted them and it meant a lot to not just them but to himself as well.

It wasn't over, it would take a while before the nightmares would go away, but at least now Sonic knew he could trust and count on someone to help. Shadow and Silver would be there for him and would listen to him when he needed someone to listen.

That night Sonic had the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time and it felt amazing.

**Frost: So what do you all think?**

**Sonic: I hate it**

**Sally: I like it**

**Shadow: Reasonable**

**Frost: Thank you all, I am pleased you like it**

**Sonic: Oi! I never said I liked it!**

**Frost: I wasn't talking to you**

**Sonic: Mean**

**Frost: Whatever, please review and request everyone**

**Tails: Have a lovely day and holiday for all Australian's in NSW and QLD and other states out there that are going on holiday**

**Frost: Love school holidays! **


End file.
